El Fin
by Odisea27
Summary: Un sueno puede ser un cuento de hadas o una pesadilla. Pero sin importar cual sea, siempre tiene uno que despertar.
1. Chapter 1

**El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

 _ **Cap. 1**_

" _ **Decisión"**_

En lo que antes había sido una pequeña aldea, el sol comenzaba a asomarse alentando a cada ser vivo a iniciar su día.

En una de las casas del centro de la aldea, la luz del sol comenzó a infiltrarse por una de las ventanas posándose sobre un chico de cabellos amarillos, quien molesto, comenzó a despertarse. Bufo molesto, el hecho de despertarse significaba regresar a la vida de mierda, según el, que le había tocado.

Sin mas se levanto y cambio su ropa de pijama por su indumentaria shinobi, que consistía de un pantalón negro, donde en su pierna derecha traía su kit de kunais y shuriken, una chamarra negra con franjas en los brazos color rojo y una playera blanca. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

Entrando, encontró a su mamá preparando el desayuno de todos. El nunca lo había entendido, su madre provenía de un clan antiguo y grande de ninjas de nacimiento y poseedores de un Kekkeigenkai, pero su madre, su madre había dejado eso a un lado y se había dedicado a ser una simple ama de casa. No era que la odiara, sino que simplemente, no lo entendía.

Después de un corto saludo, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, un segundo después, apareció su hermana y atrás de ella apareció su padre.

-Bu-Buenos días Naruto-kun. Te prepare el desayuno.

-Buenos días. Hinata no voy a desayunar, solo tomare un café.

-Pe-Pero, Naruto-kun tienes que desayunar algo, te ayudará con tu dolor de cabeza.- dijo Hinata viendo a Naruto tomar la taza de café y llevársela a la boca.

-Ya comeré algo en la oficina.- dijo Naruto dejando sobre la mesa la taza de café ya vacía. -ya me voy. Nos vemos en la noche.

-Que te vaya bien.- dijo Himawari y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Boruto solo vio como salía su padre por la puerta, sin mirar atrás o haciendo alguna despedida con sus manos. Esos momentos eran los que mas odiaba, su padre parecía ser indiferente ante ellos, siempre ponía la excusa que su trabajo consumía todo su tiempo, pero la verdad era, que desde que tenía memoria, su padre era así.

Aún cuando era un simple shinobi, siempre estaba fuera de casa haciendo misiones, conviviendo con sus amigos, en los que su madre jamás asistía, o entrenando. Inclusive recordaba el día que nació su hermana, su padre llego cuando ella ya había nacido.

-Gracias por la comida. Ya me voy.-

-Ve con cuidado, Boruto-kun.- dijo Hinata viendo a su hijo marcharse.

Boruto comenzó a caminar a través de Konoha, había quedado en verse con su equipo y su maestro en la entrada de la torre Hokage. Al llegar, ya estaba su equipo completo, su maestro Sarutobi Konohamaru, Uchiha Sarada y Mitsuki. Juntos se dirigieron a la sala del Hokage.

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama.- dijeron Konohamaru, Sarada y Mitsuki haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días.- dijo Naruto volteándolos a ver. -Bien, la misión es fácil, deben ir al otro lado de la aldea y ayudar a la limpieza del bosque, tal parece que unos turistas del fin de semana no dejaron muy limpia la zona, así que ustedes…

-¡No me jodas, viejo!- grito Boruto, llamando la atención de Naruto y los demás.- Nosotros somos ninjas, no basureros. Sino eres capaz de darnos misiones de acuerdo a nuestro oficio, busca a otras…

-Boruto, tu eres ninja de Konoha, y tu deber es ver por ella, así sea desde levantar basura, hasta pelear por ella. Además solo eres un gennin, no esperes que te de misiones mas altas, tendrás las misiones que te corresponden y ya.- dijo Naruto con voz seria.- Y por hoy te pido que guardes silencio, no tengo ganas de estar escuchando tus lloriqueos de inconformidad, quisiste ser shinobi y vas a aceptar lo que te diga tu superior…

-¿Mi superior?, ¿Por qué tendría que obedecer a un padre que ni siquiera pasa tiempo con nosotros?- dijo Boruto enojado

-Porque en estos momentos no soy tu padre, soy tu HOKAGE y si no eres capaz de obedecer, dímelo de una vez para retirar tu nombre de la lista de shinobis.- dijo Naruto conservando su voz y pose seria, asombrando a todo el equipo Konohamaru. Estirando su mano derecha, le entrego a Konohamaru el pergamino que contenía la misión.- Pueden retirarse, me duele la cabeza para estar aguantando estas cosas.

-Si, Hokage-sama.- dijo Konohamaru y se retiro siendo seguido por sus alumnos.

-No deberías ser tan altanero, solo buscaras que te saquen del plantel.- dijo Sarada sin apartar su vista del camino.

-Tch, cállate, ustedes jamás lo entenderían.- dijo Boruto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y mirando a su derecha.

-No eres el único que tiene problemas, no te sientas único.- dijo Mitsuki volteándolo a ver y haciendo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Ganándose una mirada seria por parte de Boruto.

-Basta.- dijo Konohamaru.- si no les gusta esta misión, lo único que queda es apurarnos y tendrán el resto del día para hacer lo que quieran.

Los tres asistieron y se dirigieron a la parte de la aldea mas modernizada y que estaba encima de las cabezas de los Hokages.

Cuando llegaron, Konohamaru les presento a la encargada que dio las instrucciones y sin dirigirse la palabra, los tres gennin comenzaron a limpiar esa parte del bosque. Pero cuando se dirigieron a sus puesto, los tres se quedaron asombrados.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Esto no parece que fuera hecho por "unos" turistas.- dijo Mitsuki

-Disculpe señora, ¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Sarada.

-¡Oh! Fue el fin de semana durante el evento de Hanami, vinieron muchos turistas de otras aldeas, mas los de Konoha, aquí hubo ciento de turistas.- dijo una señora viejita y rechoncha.

-¡¿Qué? Esto nos llevará todo el día! Ese maldito viejo, en serio nos vio cara de recogedor.

-Bueno equipo; será mejor que comiencen a trabajar.

Sin mas, comenzaron a hacer su "misión". Tuvieron que limpiar el bosque, un pequeño rio donde desbocaba a un lago. A medio día tomaron un descanso para comer un tentempié, y aunque pensaban que habían terminado, Konohamaru los llevo a otra área para seguir limpiando y aunque Boruto grito en desacuerdo, lo hicieron.

Cada uno estaba concentrado en lo que hacían, hasta que fueron distraídos por un quejido, Sarada y Mitsuki voltearon hacía donde estaba Boruto para ver que había pasado, pero fue Konohamaru quien se acerco para ver.

Boruto se encontraba agachado agarrando su pantorrilla. Mientras levantaba la basura, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había vivido en la oficina de su padre, cualquiera diría que ya estaba acostumbrado a esos roces entre padre e hijo, cuando iba en la academia, constantemente lo mandaban a esa oficina por escaparse o hacer alguna "travesura", sin embargo en cada ocasión, Naruto solo se había limitado a decir: _"Deja de estar haciendo eso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, podrías ayudarme con portarte bien."_ Pero en esta ocasión, había sido la primera vez que le decía palabras fuertes.

Había estado tan concentrado en esos pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba levantando una bolsa de platico, pero que debajo de ella había una serpiente, esta al sentirse amenazada, no dudo en soltar una mordida. Al acercarse Konohamaru, la vio y sin dudarlo la mato, el problema no era la mordida, si no que nadie sabía si esta podría ser venenosa. Agarrando la mano de Boruto, para poder ver su pantorrilla le hizo una cortada para permitir la salida de sangre y tal vez veneno, al terminar lo vendo y le dijo:

-No podemos dejar la misión y tampoco puedo dejar a los demás aquí solos. ¿Puedo confiar en que iras directo al hospital?- pregunto. -Llévate a la serpiente para la identifiquen.

Boruto sin esperar mas, agarro la bolsa donde estaba la serpiente, y hecho a correr hacia al hospital, definitivamente, no quería morir por una tonta serpiente, y menos sin demostrarle a su padre, que podía ser un shinobi mejor que el.

Al ingresar al hospital, corrió hacía la recepción y pregunto por el único médico a quien le tenía confianza:

-¿Dónde está Shizune-san?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Dónde está Shizune-san?

-Esta en su oficina, pero…

Boruto sin esperar mas, comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Shizune, había estado muchas veces allí que conocía el camino de memoria. Iba caminando, viendo hacía todos lados por si a Shizune se le ocurría andar entre los pasillos, pero se detuvo de golpe, al escuchar una voz conocida, al poner atención se dio cuenta que venía detrás de una puerta que decía "Privado". Sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco a escuchar mejor.

-¡¿Por qué insistes en pensar en que solo fue un desliz?!

-¡¿Y tú por qué insistes en tratar de recordarlo?!

-¡Porque paso!, tal vez yo lo ocasione… pero era algo que tenía que pasar. Esto debió pasar mucho tiempo antes, pero nuestra terquedad no nos dejo…

-Si antes no paso, fue porque era incorrecto. Ahora es mas incorrecto hacerlo, Naruto.

-No es incorrecto… tu no eres feliz, yo no soy feliz. Estamos viviendo una vida monótona y que ni en nuestras pesadillas queríamos. Si por lo menos tenemos un rayo de luz que nos haga levantarnos cada día, entonces no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-¿Te estas escuchando? Por Dios Naruto, tenemos familia, ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?, tu jamás lo harías.

-Estoy hablando en serio, y cuando te digo que te amo, puedes jurarlo que voy muy en serio…

-Naruto…

-Te amo, Sakura-chan.

La voz de Naruto se había escuchado muy decidida y seria, no daba oportunidad para pensar que era solo una broma y eso Boruto lo había podido ver. Sorprendido y con sentimientos mezclándose en su interior, comenzó a alejarse de esa puerta. Ya no sentía el dolor de su pie, hasta había olvidado que probablemente, la serpiente que lo mordió, podía ser venenosa, y en su mente, el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre, mientras estaban en la oficina, habían sido cambiadas por esas tres palabras: _"Te amo, Sakura-chan"._

Quería correr, huir, gritar, llorar, quería entrar a esa habitación, que se había quedado en silencio, y golpear a su padre hasta que sus nudillos sangraran, quería ir con su madre y gritarle, enojarse, reclamarle… ¿en que momento el amor que debía de existir entre sus padres, se había acabado?, ¿hubo ese amor?, ¿desde cuando su padre era infeliz que decidió joderle la vida a el, a su hermana y a su mamá?

Lo odiaba… odiaba a su padre, que siempre se mostraba indiferente; odiaba a su madre, que tenía preferencias a su padre antes que a sus propios hijos; odiaba a Himawari, por ser tan ingenua y sin una pizca de querer ser mas que una ama de casa; odiaba a Sakura, que estaba encerrada con su padre haciendo quien sabe que cosas; odiaba a Konoha, por respetar y casi venerar a una persona que no merecía ser nadie; odiaba su vida, y se odiaba a si mismo. Si esto era una ilusión, rezaba porque lo despertaran.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en las orillas de Konoha y en el cielo ya se mostraba el ocaso. Otra vez volvía a pasar lo mismo, había despertado con un rayo de esperanza de que este día sería diferente, que este día no pelearía con su padre, que tendrían una convivencia de padre-hijo, que hoy su madre se preocuparía por el que si no llegaba a comer saldría a buscarlo, que la aldea lo vería como un ninja importante por si mismo y no por ser hijo del poderoso Hokage, que hoy Sarada no fuera tan callada y Mitsuki sin sarcasmos.

Pero no había pasado nada de eso, el último rayo de esperanza que tenía se había derrumbado cuando escucho a su padre decir esas palabras, que en algún momento había deseado que fueran dirigidas a ellos mismos, en cambio, fueron dirigidas a una ex-ninja-medico, que también se había dedicado al hogar.

A lo lejos, escucho el canto de los pájaros, y como si hubiese sido algún mensaje, su mente se aclaro. Boruto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea. Estaba decidido, prefería tener a sus padres separados y que el pueda vivir en paz, a tenerlos juntos y seguir viviendo una pesadilla.

Sería irónico decir que conocía a su padre, pero estaba seguro que si hablaba con el, él lo aceptaría y no se opondría, es mas, el sería el primero en avanzar. El problema sería su madre, ella jamás lo aceptaría, haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo a su lado.

Con una mirada fija y decidida, comenzó a caminar directo a su casa. En el reloj de mano que llevaba, ya marcaban las 6:00pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola, antes que nada debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_**

 ** _1- Este fanfic no es sasusaku o naruhina, asi que no esperen que tenga ese romance._**

 ** _2- No esta basado en los capitulos hecho por Pierrot, solo fue tomado hasta Gaiden y The Last._**

 ** _3- Si no estas contento con esto, por favor no lo leas. No estoy complaciendo a nadie, solo a mi._**

 ** _Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo, subire un capitulo cada dia ;)_**

 ** _***Todos los derechos son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO (y a quien se los vendio) esto es sin fin de lucro._**

 **El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

 ** _Cap. 2_**

 ** _" Desliz"_**

La vida nunca había sido muy amable con el, sin embargo siempre había tenido en mente sus sueños y metas, nunca le había gustado el camino fácil, aunque las demás personas lo veían con pena, la verdad era que a él le gustaba caerse y levantarse, tal vez era un poco masoquista, pero así sabía que cada uno de sus logros traían lagrimas, sangre, esfuerzo, sudor, y amor.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido odiado por toda la gente adulta de la aldea, y aunque los niños no lo veían así, sus padres les habían prohibido juntarse con el, la soledad había sido su pañuelo de lagrimas y el odio se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, sin embargo el dejo el odio a un lado cuando el amor entro en su vida, aquel momento en que vio a una niña llorando enfrente de otros tres niños que se burlaban de ella, hasta que un día ella sonrió, sonrió porque había aparecido alguien que no se burlaba de ella, y le brindaba su amistad. Cuando el la vio con esa sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, se prometió a si mismo siempre cuidar esa sonrisa, siempre protegería a esa niño que hizo latir su corazón muy rápido, siempre protegería a Saku... no, eso no había pasado, otra vez estaban jugando con el.

No era Sakura esa niña que lloraba porque se burlaban de ella, no era Ino la que aparecía y la hacía sonreír, no era de una frente grande por lo que los niños de burlaban, todo eso estaba mal. Hinata era esa niña, era por sus ojos blancos por lo que los niños se burlaban y él mismo era la persona que la defendía y la hacía sonreír, y esa era la primera vez que veía a alguien sonreír para el, esa era la sonrisa que el quería proteger y de la que se enamoro.

Hyuga Hinata era la razón por la que siempre se levantaba, por la que peleaba, por la que lloraba, por la que deseaba hacerse mas fuerte. Hyuga Hinata era su razón de existir… y como siempre, cuando llegaba a esa conclusión un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atacaba, había aprendido a vivir con ello desde aquella vez que peleo con Ôtsusuki Toneri que a veces le dolía la cabeza, y el había encontrado la manera para que el dolor disminuyera, Jiraiya siempre había tenido razón, para dolor de males, un buen sake.

Había aprendido a vivir con ello, en alguna misión, en la oficina, en su casa, cuando estaba con sus amigos, siempre lo acompañaba una botella de sake, ahora convertido en su mejor amigo, pero también su peor enemigo, ya que siempre lo hacía recordar aquella noche en que su vida se fue al infierno.

 _Hatake Kakashi se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, ser Hokage había sido una de las cosas mas desagradables para el, ya no tenía tiempo de leer sus Icha Icha. Con un suspiro levanto su mirada del escritorio y vio en frente a sus alumnos: Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura._

 _-Bueno, esta será su última prueba que les haré como su maestro.- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Naruto y Sakura.- Un buen shinobi no es aquel que cumple la misión perfectamente, ni tampoco que pueda trabajar en equipo con mas personas. Un buen shinobi, es aquel que sin importar el tiempo y lo que viva, puede retomar su antiguo equipo y trabajar como tal._

 _》_ _Naruto, ahora estas casado, y vas a tener un hijo; Sakura tu también estas casada y tienes una hija casi recién nacida, pero antes de tener familia, fueron grandes shinobis, y antes de eso fueron un gran equipo. Así que en esta misión solo irán ustedes dos._

 _》_ _Irán al país de hierro con los samuráis y ayudaran a detener a los bandidos que se encuentran ahí, una vez que terminen podrán regresar a Konoha._

 _-¡Si, Kakashi-sensei!.- dijeron al unísono._

 _-Vayan, tienen que salir hoy mismo._

 _Ambos habían partido esa misma tarde, Naruto se había pasado a despedir de su familia y Sakura igual, no sin antes dejar a cuidado de sus padres a su hija. Con palabras de Naruto, fue pan comido esa misión, gracias a su modo sennin, pudo detectar donde se encontraban los bandidos y entre el y Sakura los derrotaron._

 _Ambos decidieron marcharse ese mismo día, Sakura deseaba poder llegar para ver a su hija, y Naruto estaba ansioso porque no tardaría en tener un hijo, pero el clima jugo con ellos, en medio del camino del país de hierro, hubo una tormenta de nieve que los hizo resguardarse de ella, en una pequeña tienda de campaña._

 _-Esta haciendo mucho frio.- dijo Naruto temblando envuelto en su capa y una cobija._

 _-Todo es tu culpa idiota.- dijo Sakura que estaba igual que el rubio._

 _-¿Mi culpa?_

 _-Si, solo a ti se te ocurre salir sin un pergamino para estos climas, tendríamos mas cobijas._

 _-Jajaja… lo siento Sakura-chan.- dijo Naruto viendo a Sakura, bueno su cabeza, Sakura estaba envuelta como bebe recién nacido, por lo que solo se veía sus labios hasta su frente, dando una imagen tierna, con labios y mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, y sus ojos verdes brillosos._

 _-Ya llevamos aquí mas de cinco horas y este maldito clima no se detiene._

 _-Jajaja ya extrañas a tu hija, Sakura-chan._

 _-¡Obvio que si!, me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo, cuando tu esposa puede dar a luz en cualquier momento._

 _-Sakura-chan, estoy tranquilo, porque eso no va a pasar, además me gusta estar así, ya tenía tiempo en que tu y yo no estábamos solos como antes._

 _-Idiota, hemos cambiado. También estoy tranquila porque mi hija esta en buenas manos, lo que me preocupa es que si esto sigue así se nos acabara el fuego y moriremos congelados._

 _-jajaja eso no pasará Sakura-chan, no dejare que pase.- dijo Naruto pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura. Sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban muy juntos lo que permitió que su calor corporal ayudara a combatir el frio._

 _-Nunca cambias Naruto, pero gracias.- dijo Sakura alzando su cabeza y viendo a Naruto, que al mismo tiempo bajo su cabeza para verla._

 _Nadie podría decir que los impulso, pero ambos estaba compartiendo un beso lento que poco a poco empezó a formarse a uno mas intenso, Naruto había pasado su lengua sobre los labios de Sakura haciendo que los abriera y permitiera entrar en el juego a sus lenguas en una batalla donde no había tregua._

 _Naruto la abrazo y poco a poco la fue recostando en el cobija que ahora servía como cama improvisada, Sakura paso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, mientras Naruto comenzaba a acariciar con su mano derecha el muslo izquierdo de Sakura haciendo un caricia mientras bajaba sus manos para comenzar a retirar sus botas que llevaba por la nieve y Sakura bajaba el cierre de la chamarra negra de Naruto._

 _En medio de la noche, la luna creaba un bonito paisaje a través de los copos de nieve que caían con gran fuerza, el viento seguía golpeando las ramas de los arboles, y el silencio se rompía por los gemidos de placer que emitían dos huéspedes de una casa de acampar en medio del bosque._

Después de ese día, Naruto y Sakura continuaron con su vida, como si nada hubiese pasado, un pequeño desliz que ambos se habían prometido a olvidar, se volvieron a distanciar y ya nadie podía recordar como era el legendario equipo 7. Tras ese día, los dolores de cabeza en Naruto se presentaban mas seguidos, y fue allí cuando encontró un remedio efectivo contra el dolor: el sake, y todo su mundo volvió a tomar camino junto a su esposa y su nonato que venía en camino.

Dos años después de ese evento, mientras volvía de una misión, un shinobi lo esperaba en la entrada de Konoha.

-Naruto-san, su esposa a entrado en labor de parto.

Naruto solo escucho y hecho a correr por la aldea para llegar pronto al hospital, mientras iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, vio una figura pasar y adentrarse a un cuarto. No olvidaría esa figura aunque lo quisiera, y una parte de el lo hizo seguirla a ese cuarto.

 _Sakura había ingresado al baño después de que Shizune le había hecho un chequeo, por sus continuos desmayos, era un baño privado por lo que se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con seguro, se acerco al lavabo y se remojo un poco la cara, al parecer su cuerpo no había aguantado enfrentarse a los poderes del clan Ôtsusuki y ahora comenzaba a cobrar los daños._

 _Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta._

 _-¡Esta ocupado!- grito Sakura, sin embargo el ruido no cesaba, lo que la hizo enojarse y abrir la puerta de golpe._

 _No le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la persona había ingresado al baño cerrando tras de él y acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el lavabo._

 _-Na-Naruto, que…_

 _Naruto solo se limito a comenzar a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos tocaban su estomago que estaba descubierto por el tipo de playera que ella usaba._

 _-¿Q-Qué haces?, suéltame Naruto.- dijo Sakura tratando de zafarse de las manos y labios del rubio hiperactivo._

 _Naruto no escuchaba nada de lo que ella decía, estaba mas concentrado en besar y saborear ese cuerpo que había tenido hacía dos años, su manos comenzaron a manosear el cuerpo de la pelirosa que empezaba a ceder al placer que le brindaba el rubio._

 _Fue entonces que en cuestión de segundos Naruto se había despojado de su chamarra anaranjada y Sakura le ayudo a quitarse su playera negra que llevaba por debajo, por su parte Sakura ya tenía el pantalón por debajo de las rodillas y sus sandalias ya habían desaparecido ya que Naruto los había quitado en un arrebato de pasión, fue entonces que el tomo a Sakura de los glúteos y la sentó encima del lavamanos para tener mayor acceso a lo que el estaba buscando, le beso los hombros y el cuello haciéndola delirar, mientras sus manos quitaban su pantalón._

 _Sakura daba gemidos que eran apagados por ella o por los labios de Naruto que la besaba con una pasión demasiado arrebatadora, habían olvidado la razón del porque estaban allí, pero el hecho que estuvieran en un baño del hospital donde había mucha gente era lo mas erótico y emocionante que habían hecho, la pasión era desbordante y la lujuria que sentían el uno por el otro no se deba abasto._

 _Naruto gozaba de una mujer de grandes proporciones que harían delirar a cualquier hombre, tenía unos pechos enormes que podían rebotar con que su dueña caminara, además de tener unas caderas anchas y piel de porcelana. Lo malo es que esa mujer era muy tímida y en su relación no había lugar para las fantasías eróticas, además que Naruto cuando estaba con ella en la intimidad, no dejaba de sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo, a veces sentía que estaba pagando, lo que fuera que debiera, con placer._

 _-Te deseo tanto, Sakura-chan.- le susurro Naruto al oído a Sakura, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido que alentó a Naruto._

 _Naruto comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa que llevaba y dejándola caer mientras besaba sus hombros le quito el sostén. Sakura gimió cuando Naruto beso uno de sus senos y su lengua empezó a jugar con su pezón. Con una mano se tapo la boca para que nadie escuchara el placer que le provocaba Naruto y con su mano libre empezó a luchar contra el pantalón negro que el portaba, dejándolo solo con un bóxer verde._

 _Sakura tuvo que morderse su mano para no gritar cuando Naruto le jalo un pezón con una suave mordida, provocada cuando la mano de Sakura agarro el miembro de Naruto y le dio un ligero apretón. Sakura comenzó a masturbar a Naruto, mientras el seguía saboreando esos pechos que bien, no eran tan grandes como los de Hinata, pero que para el, sabían a gloria._

 _Naruto con su lengua, comenzó a hacer un recorrido por el cuerpo de Sakura descendiendo hasta su ombligo, mientras hacía eso sus manos se concentraron en quitarle la braga blanca que usaba. Sakura al ver que se dirigía cada vez mas al sur, solo atino a cubrirse con ambas manos la boca cuando Naruto metió su cabeza entre sus piernas y paso su lengua por la entrada de su vagina._

 _Los gemidos de Sakura no se hicieron esperar, era la primera vez que le hacían eso, y aunque era una primera vez, su cuerpo actuó como si ya lo hubiese vivido, sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de Naruto haciendo presión que con un mensaje mudo le pedía que no se detuviera. Para Naruto, también era su primera vez haciendo eso, pero su cuerpo había actuado por si solo y ahora se lo agradecía, por poder probar en toda su esencia a Sakura, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado._

 _Naruto seguía saboreando y con una mano empezó a masturbarse, solo se detuvo cuando sintió a Sakura contraerse y soltar un gemido, había logrado que Sakura se viniera en su boca, decir que había sido desagradable hubiese sido una blasfemia. Aun con el sabor de Sakura en su boca, se levanto y se acerco a ella para poder besarla. Mientras la besaba, se posiciono entre sus piernas y con una mano agarro la cadera de Sakura, mientras con la otra, dirigía su miembro que clamaba por enterrarse en ese cuerpo. Con una embestida, sus cuerpos se unieron y dos gemidos fueron silenciados por un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria._

 _Naruto comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, como si quisiera guardar en su mente las sensaciones que le provocaba el cuerpo de su amiga. Sakura tenía sus manos sobre el cuellos de Naruto y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para evitar que el se alejara de su cuerpo. Naruto empezó a querer marcar mas velocidad en sus embestidas, cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse en seco._

 _-Sakura, ¿estas bien?- dijo una voz reconocida por ambos._

 _Naruto y Sakura se miraron asustados, habían regresado a la realidad, no estaban solos. Naruto siempre se había caracterizado por jamás dejar nada a medias y en esa mentalidad Sakura no se quedaba atrás. Sin pensar en mas, Naruto se acerco a su oído y le susurro:_

 _-Contéstale._

 _Sakura se quedo con los ojos abierto, e iba a contestar cuando sintió que Naruto volvía a seguir con su vaivén de caderas._

 _-S-si… estoy bien… ¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad?- dijo Sakura con trabajos para no dejar salir un gemido cuando Naruto comenzó a saborear sus pechos y sin dejar de moverse._

 _-Si, solo venía para decirte que me hablaron de urgencias, si ya no te alcanzo, luego voy a verte a tu casa, ¿vale?_

 _-Si, gracias… Shizune-san._

 _Naruto y Sakura escucharon lo pasos alejarse y Naruto reclamo los labios de Sakura y empezó a moverse mas rápido y profundo. Se besaban con desenfreno para evitar que salieran sus gemidos, en otro tiempo o lugar, ambos estarían gritando por las emociones que sentían. Naruto seguía moviéndose dentro de Sakura, cuando con una embestida ambos se sintieron desfallecer, habían alcanzado su orgasmo juntos._

 _Naruto se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Sakura, ambos estaban cansados, sudorosos, y tratando de recuperar el aire. Naruto seguía sin salirse del cuerpo de Sakura, pero eso no le evito a recordar donde estaban._

 _-Sakura-chan… tenemos que hablar… Yo…_

 _-Naruto, esto esta muy mal. No podemos estar haciendo esto.- dijo Sakura alejando el cuerpo de Naruto del suyo y poniéndose de pie._

 _-Yo no se que pensar, una parte de mi siente que esto no esta mal, pero otra dice que…_

 _-¿Qué no esta mal? Naruto, estamos casados.- dijo Sakura poniéndose su sostén y viendo a Naruto ponerse su bóxer._

 _-Entonces dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no siento remordimientos?- dijo Naruto poniéndose su pantalón._

 _Sakura termino de vestirse y se sentó en la tapa de la taza del baño, mientras veía a Naruto vestirse, le dijo su teoría._

 _-Naruto, cuando estábamos pequeños, tu siempre decías que me amabas, pero como te dije cuando apareció el miembro del clan Ôtsusuki, tu interés en mí solo se debía a tu rivalidad con Sasuke-kun, tal vez para ti, yo era el trofeo que le querías ganar a Sasuke-kun. Tanto era ese deseo, que seguro, muchas veces te soñaste conmigo. Esto que hicimos fue producto de ese deseo, ya calmaste ese pasado que no te dejaba tranquilo. Amas a Hinata, no lo olvides, ella fue la primer persona que estuvo a tu lado y recuérdalo, tu mismo dijiste que todo lo que hacías había sido por ella._

 _-¿Y tú?, si yo no soy un trofeo para ti, ¿por qué dejaste que esto pasará?- dijo Naruto tras pensar en lo que había dicho Sakura._

 _-En mi caso, creo que es para borrar lo que pensaba, siempre me imaginaba que hubiera pasado si tu y yo hubiéramos estado juntos y ya lo probé y lo goce, pero como te dije, lo sentimientos de una mujer no cambian y se que amo a Sasuke-kun._

 _-¿Y qué debemos hacer?_

 _-Alejarnos, no podemos afrontar esto juntos, solo caeríamos en lo mismo, y lo mejor sería dejar esto en el pasado…_

 _-Sakura-chan, no creo…_

 _-Me voy mañana, Naruto._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-No tengo nada malo, pero últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, así que Kakashi-sensei me ha otorgado el permiso de poder salir de la aldea. Me voy mañana con Sarada._

 _-¿A dónde?_

 _-No lo se aún, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, tenemos que aprovechar esto y distanciarnos, vuelve a gozar de tu familia. Adios, Naruto.- dijo Sakura levantándose y saliendo del baño._

 _Naruto salió detrás de ella y se apoyo en una pared del pasillo, talvez Sakura tenía razón, el amaba a Hinata y a sus hijos, siempre se lo repetía. Y a pesar de que estaba satisfecho con su vida a lado de Hinata, una parte se había roto cuando Sakura le dijo adiós._

Después de eso, su vida cambio. Le tuvieron que recordar que su hija ya había nacido y por alguna razón no se sintió muy emocionado, estaba feliz por tener otro hijo, pero no sintió mas emociones, Sakura se había ido al día siguiente tal como lo había dicho y no la volvió a ver hasta cuatro años después. Y tal como ella lo había dicho eso quedo en el pasado.

Todo se había superado, inclusive no había estado allí cuando el se "corono" como Hokage, solo se acerco a felicitarlo mientras el se tomaba una foto con Gaara un día después de la ceremonia, después de eso no volvieron a verse, el se limitaba a verla pasar cuando hacía sus compras. No volvieron acercarse hasta una semana antes de que sus hijos, Boruto y Sarada, iban a graduarse de la academia ninja.

Esa salida que había iniciado con una carta de Sasuke, Sarada desesperada por ver a su padre, y Sakura detrás de su hija para aclarar las dudas que se mezclaban en la cabeza de Sarada. Él había estado de sobra cuando vio a la familia Uchiha junta.

Cuando regresaron a Konoha, Chocho se fue directo a su casa, Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada también se habían ido a su casa, pero él, él no tenía ese coraje para ir a la suya. Decidió irse a su oficina y ya ahí, el dolor de cabeza lo volvió a atacar y como medicina, saco su botella de sake y comenzó a beber, esa fue la primera vez que llego tomado a su casa, ni siquiera recordaba como había regresado.

Dos días después, Uchiha Sasuke se presento en su oficina diciendo que se volvería a ir de viaje y tres semanas después de eso, una noche había salido a tomar con sus amigos y tras emborracharse y asegurar que podía llegar el solo a su casa, comenzó a caminar por la "ciudad" de Konoha, ya no era mas una aldea, eso había quedado atrás, ahora ser le podía considerar una ciudad.

Tras caminar por media hora, se burlo de si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que esta frente a la puerta de su casa, sin pensarlo toco la puerta y espero cerca de un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió.

 _-¿Naruto?_

 _-Ho-Hola Sha-Shakura-shan_

 _-¿En serio, Naruto? Debes ser muy valiente o muy idiota para presentarte en mi casa borracho. Vete a casa.- dijo Sakura cerrando su puerta._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando la mano de Naruto se interpuso impidiendo que se cerrará la puerta y forzándola para que se abriera. Sakura solo atino a sentir las manos de Naruto sobre su rostro y a este besándola._

 _Sakura separo su cuerpo del de Naruto, cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella._

 _-¿Mamá?_

 _-Sarada, ¿Qué haces despierta?_

 _-Escuche ruido, ¿Qué hace Hokage-sama aquí?_

 _-Ho-Hola Sharada-shan.- dijo Naruto y haciendo un intento de abrazar a Sakura, pero esta lo agarro de un brazo y lo jalo hasta sentarlo en el sofá._

 _-Ignóralo Sarada, este idiota esta borracho. Vete a dormir yo me haré cargo de el._

 _-¿Estas segura, no necesitas ayuda?_

 _-No, trate con el y tu padre al mismo tiempo, creo que puedo con esto.- dijo Sakura acercándose a su cocina y sacando un frasco de la alacena._

 _-Bien, buenas noches mamá, buenas noches Hokage-sama._

 _-Aahh shi… buenas nojes Sharada-shan.- Se despidió Naruto, viendo a Sarada caminar por el pasillo hacía su cuarto._

 _Sakura se acerco a el y le extendió un vaso con una liquido verde._

 _-Tómatelo, es para evitar que tengas una buena resaca mañana. Shizune-san siempre se lo preparaba a Tsunade-sama.- dijo Sakura mientras veía a Naruto tomárselo de un trago.- Bien, puedes dormir aquí en el sofá, te traeré una cobija._

 _Sakura camino por el pasillo hacía su cuarto y saco una cobija de su closet, agarro una almohada de su cama y salió de nuevo a la sala. Naruto ya se había quitado su capa de Hokage y se estaba quitando sus sandalias cuando llego Sakura y le extendió la cobija y almohada. Sin decir alguna palabra, Sakura apago las luces y se fue a su dormitorio, mientras Naruto se recostaba en el sofá._

 _Ya había pasado una hora desde que Sakura se había acostado, cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y una respiración cerca de su oído._

 _-Te amo, Sakura-chan.- dijo Naruto en un susurro._

 _-Naruto, estas borracho. No sabes lo que dices._

 _-Admito que estoy borracho, pero dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre tienen razón._

 _-Eres un idiota, tu amas a Hinata, yo soy solo un capricho._

 _-Se que amo a Hinata, pero no te quiero perder. Cuando te vi con Sasuke, una parte de mi grito diciendo que eso no tenía que estar pasando y otra parte me decía que estaba bien, que yo amo a Hinata y aún así, estoy aquí abrazándote y acostados juntos en una cama, cuando debería estar con mi familia._

 _-Naruto…_

 _-Te amo, quiero estar así, déjame estar así, déjame soñar a tu lado hasta que sepa como salir de este infierno, déjame por un rato soñar y dejar atrás la cruda realidad._

 _-…_

 _Sakura ya no dijo nada. Naruto solo la abrazo mas fuerte y se dejo perder en el mundo de los sueños, esa noche, fue la primera vez en que Naruto no durmió en su casa, la primera vez que compartía una cama con Sakura y la primera vez en que Hinata empezaba a sentir como si su mundo se empezara a romper._

Después de ese día, Naruto había estado tratando de que Sakura le diera una oportunidad. En la mañana siguiente de esa noche, Sakura había sido la primera en levantarse, su movimiento brusco por liberarse de los brazos de Naruto, habían hecho que este también despertara, pero después de la cama ambos habían tomado caminos separados, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y Naruto se dirigió al baño a regresar la cena de ayer, con un poco de comida y hasta de desayuno del día anterior.

Cuando se recupero y salió del baño, se encontró a Sakura y a Sarada desayunando e invitándolo a desayunar con ellas. Durante ese rato, tuvo que aguantarse y ser regañado por Sakura el haber bebido mucho y la amenaza por si había ensuciado su baño, después habían estado riendo recordando escenas del pasado y haciendo reír a Sarada.

Fue durante esa escena, que había tomado su decisión: amaba a Hinata, le agradaba los detalle que tenía para con el, pero la amaba porque así estaba escrito desde aquel día en que la salvo de esos niños brabucones. Pero quería, necesitaba y también amaba a Sakura, quería ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, despertar y dormir a su lado; necesitaba a esa mujer que no se tapaba la boca para hacerle ver sus errores, que lo corrigiera, que le exigiera como hombre, como persona, como esposo, como padre; y la amaba porque simplemente se lo decía su corazón.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacérselo ver a Uchiha Sakura, siempre que podía lo evitaba, y le decía que nada iba a pasar entre ellos, y siempre que podía le recordaba que el amaba a Hinata. Un mes, ya había pasado un mes desde aquella noche, un mes donde sus dolores de cabeza parecían aumentar, un mes cuando la vio salir del consultorio de Shizune y sin dudarlo la jalo de su mano y la metió en la primera puerta que encontró, resultando ser el almacén de limpieza.

 _-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Naruto?!_

 _-¿Qué me pasa a mí? La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Por qué me evades?_

 _-Yo no te estoy evadiendo, no tengo porque evadirte._

 _-Me has evadido desde hace seis años, cuando hicimos el amor en el baño…_

 _-Eso jamás sucedió Naruto._

 _-Si sucedió Sakura-chan. Sucedió esa vez en el baño, y también sucedió cuando fuimos de misión al país de hierro, y lo mismo sucedió hace un mes._

 _-Estabas borracho, eso solo fue un desliz._

 _-¡¿Por qué insistes en pensar en que solo fue un desliz?!_

 _-¡¿Y tú por qué insistes en tratar de recordarlo?!_

 _-¡Porque paso!, tal vez yo lo ocasione… pero era algo que tenía que pasar. Esto debió pasar mucho tiempo antes, pero nuestra terquedad no nos dejo…_

 _-Si antes no paso, fue porque era incorrecto. Ahora es mas incorrecto hacerlo, Naruto._

 _-No es incorrecto… tu no eres feliz, yo no soy feliz. Estamos viviendo una vida monótona y que ni en nuestras pesadillas queríamos. Si por lo menos tenemos un rayo de luz que nos haga levantarnos cada día, entonces no estamos haciendo nada malo._

 _-¿Te estas escuchando? Por Dios Naruto, tenemos familia, ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?, tu jamás lo harías._

 _-Estoy hablando en serio, y cuando te digo que te amo, puedes jurarlo que voy muy en serio…_

 _-Naruto…_

 _-Te amo, Sakura-chan._

 _Se quedaron en silencio, era la primera vez que Naruto decía esas palabras sin haber tomado alcohol y con una sinceridad abrumante. No solo había sorprendido a Sakura, también el se había sorprendido. Lo que parecían horas en silencio, solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando Naruto no soporto el silencio de Sakura, por lo que opto a romperlo._

 _-¿Por qué vienes seguido a consulta como paciente?- dijo sacando a Sakura de sus cavilaciones._

 _-Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada malo, pero desde la pelea contra Toneri, no me he sentido muy bien. Shizune-san dice que esta relacionado con mis conductos de chakra. Cuando emocionalmente me excedo o uso mucho chakra o inclusive los dos juntos, mi cuerpo colapsa y tiendo a desmayarme._

 _-¿Desmayarte?_

 _-Si, había empezado con un cansancio que con solo dormir me recuperaba, pero desde que regrese a Konoha, eso ya no basta. Me llegaba a desmayar y a la hora me volvía s levantar, pero esos lapsos se han vuelto mas largos, una hora no es suficiente._

 _Naruto se quedo callado, ¿Cómo era posible que esto pasara y el no lo supiera?, y Sasuke, ¿él sabría de esto?_

 _-Me tengo que ir, Shizune-san me esta esperando y tu debes regresar a trabajar. Nos vemos._

Después de eso, Naruto regreso a su oficina donde Shikamaru lo esperaba. Y allí estaba, firmando permisos, organizando comercios, viendo y analizando el presupuesto, leer los documentos de turismo, etc. Cuando levanto la vista para estirar la espalda se dio cuenta que ya comenzaba a atardecer.

-Ya son las 5:00pm, ¿No vas a ir a comer a tu casa?

-No, no tengo hambre, Shikamaru.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿sabes como esta Boruto?

-¿Boruto?, ¿Qué le paso?

-Según me dijo Konohamaru. En la misión de hoy, parece que Boruto no estaba al 100% en lo que hacía y en un descuido lo mordió una serpiente. Konohamaru mato a la serpiente, pero no pudo deducir si era venenosa o no, por lo que mando a Boruto al hospital para que lo atendieran.

Naruto saco un suspiro y dijo.- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Cuando fuiste por los reportes al hospital, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando vino Konohamaru a avisar. Pensé que te lo habías encontrado y que por eso tardaste en regresar.

-Cuando estaba ahí, no me lo encontré. Supongo que fue una mordida común, si hubiera sido mas grave, un doctor o una enfermera me hubieran avisado.

-Si, tienes razón. Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya a mi casa.

-Si, buenas noches Shikamaru. Yo me quedaré a terminar estos documento y me voy.

-Bien, buenas noches.- dijo Shikamaru antes de salir de la oficina Hokage.

Naruto se había quedado solo en su oficina, pero en su mente, había una tormenta. Sus continuos dolores de cabeza, recuerdos que veía como si fuesen espejismos, los "problemas" con Hinata y sus hijos, ahora la extraña enfermedad que atacaban a Sakura y ese vacío que sentía en su interior como si estuviese olvidando a algo o a alguien, esa "cosa" que compartía su existir. No sabía que era, pero ya no se quedaría sentado y solo bebiendo, trataría de arreglar sus problemas y sabía como debía empezar.

Termino de hacer sus deberes y cerro su oficina. En el reloj de su escritorio ya marcaban las 8:00pm.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, antes que nada debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_**

 ** _1- Este fanfic no es sasusaku o naruhina, asi que no esperen que tenga ese romance._**

 ** _2- No esta basado en los capitulos hecho por Pierrot, solo fue tomado hasta Gaiden y The Last._**

 ** _3- Si no estas contento con esto, por favor no lo leas. No estoy complaciendo a nadie, solo a mi._**

 ** _4-Siento si estoy siendo muy dura, pero todo tiene una razon._**

 ** _Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo, subire un capitulo cada dia ;)_**

 ** _***Todos los derechos son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO (y a quien se los vendio) esto es sin fin de lucro._**

 **El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

Cap. 3

"¿Feliz?"

Si alguien le preguntara por como era su vida, automáticamente diría: FELIZ.

Tenía una mamá que la quería y educaba como una princesa, a un hermano que, aunque no lo dijera, la protegía, a toda una ciudadela que la consideraban como a una verdadera princesa, hija del poderoso Séptimo Hokage que velaba por su seguridad.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido así su vida y, aunque su papá no convivía mucho con ellos, sabía que era por sus responsabilidades como ninja y ahora como Hokage, pero eso no quería decir que no los quería, su mamá le había dicho en un sin fin de veces, que todo lo hacía por amor a ellos y la prueba de ello era que siempre llegaba hasta muy noche, dormía en el sofá de su estudio o en la sala para no despertar a su mamá, y cuando despertaba con dolor de cabeza, era por su trabajo pesado para mantenerlos seguros.

Y aunque a veces deseaba tener un papá que jugara con ella, que la abrazara, que comiera un helado con ella en un parque, ella lo quería y jamás le reclamaría nada, tal como su padre lo hizo, hace dos años cuando, en un ataque de enojo, despertó su byakugan y dejo inconsciente a su papá, el día que fue elegido como Hokage. Su papá jamás mostro enojo, solo había despertado y se fue corriendo a su oficina a trabajar, por ello, ella jamás le reclamaría nada.

Ese día, ella se había levantado con el despertar del sol, y corriendo había ingresado a la cocina encontrándose a su dulce mami que les preparaba el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, mami!- dijo ella rebosante de alegría.

-Buenos días, Himawari-chan. ¿Dormiste bien?

-¡Si! ¿Y mi papi?

-A-Aún sigue dormido, esta en su estudio… ¿Por qué no lo despiertas, para que desayune con nosotros?

-¡Si!- dijo saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacía el estudio de su papá.

Al llegar, vio la misma escena que muchas veces había visto: su papá recostado en el sofá usando como cobija su capa de Hokage, papeles esparcidos por todo el escritorio y una botella de medicina que su papá tomaba para el estrés.

Se acerco a él y moviéndolo suavemente comenzó a hablarle.

-Papi, despierta.

-…

-Papi… papi… papi…

-¿hmn?

-Ya es de mañana, papi… ya despierta.

-hmn… si.- dijo Naruto comenzando a abrir sus ojos.

Himawari al ver que su trabajo esta hecho, sonrió con alegría al ver que su padre se había despertado.

-¿Qué hora son?

-Son las 8:15 de la mañana papi. ¿Volviste a trabajar hasta muy noche?- pregunto viendo a su papá levantarse, recoger su jarabe y dirigirse a su escritorio.

-Si… tenía muchos documentos que leer.- contesto Naruto mientras acomodaba los papeles de su escritorio.

-¿Y ya los terminaste?

-Si.

-Entonces… ¿Puedes llevarme al parque a jugar y comer helado?- pregunto esperanzada, su papi había terminado su trabajo, lo que quería decir que estaba libre.

-Himawari, aún es muy temprano para hacer eso, además tengo que ir a la oficina.

-Bueno, tal vez mas tarde me puedas llevar…

-Hima…

-¡Ya se!- dijo Himawari sorprendiendo a su papi. – Después de que comamos podamos ir. Ya no será "muy temprano" y ya has terminado tu trabajo, por lo que no estarás ocupado y…

-Himawari -dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a su hija y llamado su atención. -lo que hoy termine fue el trabajo de ayer, hoy saldrá mas trabajo, tengo que designar misiones, leer tratados, leer los reportes de misiones que lleguen hoy y mas cosas en la oficina. No tengo tiempo para ir al parque o para comer helados.

-Pero…

-Si quieres ir, ¿por qué no le dices a tu madre que te lleve?

Himawari se quedo callada, no podía ni quería reclamarle, solo pudo bajar la cabeza y tras unos segundos, solo asistió con la cabeza. Un mensaje mudo que decía "esta bien", un mensaje con muchos destinatarios, pero que a papi solo significo que le pediría a su mami que la llevara.

-Vamos, tienes que desayunar.

Sin más siguió a su papá hacía la entrada y paso a un lado de el, cuando este le cedió el paso para que el saliera al último y cerrar su estudio y caminar detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, su hermano ya estaba desayunando y solo opto por sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a comer, mientras veía a su papi solo tomar una taza de café marcharse a su oficina, a su mami sentarse para desayunar y a su hermano levantarse para posteriormente también salir de la casa, quedando solas ella y su mami.

-Mami…

-S-si

-¿Podrías llevarme hoy al parque?- dijo viendo a su mami esperanzada.

-Ah, l-lo siento Himawari-chan. Tengo que limpiar la casa y hacer la comida para cuando llegue tu papá. Si quieres, puedo seguir enseñándote a tejer.

Así era su vida. Todos los días ella terminaba desayunando sola con su mamá, su papá se iba a una misión y ahora a la oficina, su hermano a la academia ninja y ahora a misiones, su mamá limpiaba la casa aunque esta siempre estaba limpia y ella le ayudaba a su mamá para luego sentarse en el sofá de su casa y su mamá le enseñaba a tejer, leer, cocer, etc; para luego irse a jugar a su cuarto hasta que mamá le hablará para comer, la mayoría de veces su hermano comía con ellas y a veces la hora de comida de volvía incomoda para ella. Su hermano terminaba por enojarse y decir pestes de su papá, su mamá le quería hacer entender que todo era por ellos y ella, en esos momentos le gustaba desaparecerse en su mente para imaginar una cena normal y cariñosa como los que leía en sus cuentos infantiles.

Y hoy no había sido distinto, después de terminar de desayunar, ayudo a su mamá a limpiar la mesa y después de limpiar su cuarto y el de su hermano, bajo a la sala donde su mamá le seguía enseñando como ser una buena mujer. A veces no entendía porque ella no estudiaba en la academia ninja, cuando despertó su byakugan, dos años atrás, se había enterado que su mamá había pertenecido a la rama principal del clan Hyuga, y que por esa razón, ella lo había despertado.

Aún así, sus padres no le habían dado gran importancia a ese hecho, ya que ella no estaba siendo entrenada para aprovechar el Kekkeigenkai de su familia materna, y su mami solo le enseñaba a ser mujer que ninja, y como tal, no debía quejarse ni oponerse, debía aceptar su lugar.

Habían comido solas, su mamá había ido a la torre Hokage para traer a su papá, pero le habían dicho que tenía que atender asuntos en el hospital, y su hermano simplemente no había llegado, suponía que estaba haciendo una misión grande.

El reloj de la sala marcaban ya las 6:30pm cuando escucho que la puerta principal se esta abriendo, se levanto emocionada y corrió al pasillo esperando encontrarse con su papi, pero al llegar, vio a su hermano entrar y este sin decir nada, paso caminando a su lado y subió las escaleras. No había llegado al último escalón, cuando se detuvo al escuchar a su mamá hablarle.

-Ah, bienvenido Boruto-kun, lávate las manos ya vamos a cenar. Himawari-chan ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Sin más obedeció a su mamá y fue a poner la mesa, como todos los días puso la mesa para cuatro personas, pues siempre confiaba en que su papi llegara a comer con ellos, media hora después su hermano bajo y se sentó en su lugar que era frente a ella y su mami a su lado derecho, en la cabecera de la mesa se sentaba su papá que era en su mano izquierda de ella, y como era costumbre, su lugar estaba vació.

Vio como su mamá se levantaba de su lugar y agarraba su plato para sentarse en el lugar de papá, ella siempre lo hacía para tratar de estar a lado de ambos.

Aún no terminaban de comer, cuando el silencio al que estaban acostumbrados, fue roto por su hermano.

-¿Y el viejo donde esta?

-T-Tu papá aún esta trabajando.- dijo su mamá sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermano.

-uhm… me imagino que su trabajo es estar encerrado.

Hinata y Himawari se quedaron calladas, no había duda que en esas palabras iba odio o rencor. No era la primera vez que Boruto hacía esa pregunta, pero si era la primera vez que lo decía con un sentimiento negativo de el hacía su papi.

-¿Sucede algo, Boruto-nichan?

-¿Sucede algo?... ¡Claro que sucede algo Himawari!- dijo Boruto gritando y asustándola.

-Boruto-kun, no le gri…

-¡Siempre suceden cosas Himawari, pero eres tan tonta que no eres capaz de verlas!

-Boru…

-¡Dime… ¿Por qué el viejo nunca esta en casa?, ¿Por qué nunca juega con nosotros?, ¿Por qué nuestra familia es un asco?, ¿Por qué todas la noches se emborracha?!

-¡Boruto-kun!

-¡Yo te voy a decir porque…!- dijo Boruto ignorando a su madre y expresando enojo en cada palabra dada.- ¡PORQUE PAPÁ NO NOS AMA!

En un segundo todo quedo en silencio, Hinata no podía creer lo que su hijo decía, mientras Himawari estaba en un punto de shock, era la primera vez que su hermano le gritaba, eso era malo pero fue peor escuchar de la boca de su hermano, decir esas palabras. El silencio fue roto al siguiente segundo cuando su mamá se había levantado rápidamente y poniendo sus manos en la mesa creando un golpe y el sonido de los patos chocando por el movimiento de la mesa.

-¡Boruto-kun, no digas eso! Tu padre si nos ama…

-¡¿Y si nos ama por qué no esta aquí?!

-Porque tu padre es el Hokage, sus responsabilidades son mayores, todo lo hace para nuestra seguridad porque nos ama.

-El padre de Shikadai tal vez no sea Hokage, pero es la mano derecha de este, el también lee documentos y esta al pendiente de todo lo que pasa en la aldea, es líder de su clan y pertenece al consejo y aún así tiene tiempo para su hijo, e incluso le enseña las técnicas de su clan. La diferencia es que el si ama a su familia, no como el viejo de mierda que finge ser Hokage.

-Boruto-kun, no hables así de tu padre, el…

-¿Po-Por qué no esta aquí papi?

La voz de Himawari sorprendió tanto a su mami como a su hermano, quienes voltearon a verla. Himawari estaba con la cabeza agachada, había salido de su pequeño shock al escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre el ayudante de su papá, una vez ella también lo había pensado, pero siempre se decía que la razón era que su papá era Hokage y que sus responsabilidades eran mayores. Pero ahora se preguntaba si era esa la razón por la que su papi no estaba con ellos.

-Hima…

-Porque el viejo esta muy ocupado amando a otra persona.

Himawari levanto la cabeza mirando a su hermano, a pesar de que había odio y rencor en sus palabras este tenía la mirada triste, dolida.

-Boruto-kun, basta ya. No debes hablar así de tu padre, el nos ama.- dijo Hinata con voz seria.

Vio como la mirada de su hermano cambio mostrando desesperación en sus ojos. Ella no había quitado la mirada de su hermano cuando su mami hablo, su mamá sonaba tan segura y ella solo podía desear que fuera verdad, que todo lo que decía era cierto.

-Tu eres la única que no se da cuenta. -dijo Boruto en susurros que a pesar de eso fue escuchado por su mamá y hermana gracias al silencio que reinaba.

-…

-Tu eres la única que no se da cuenta.- volvió a repetir viendo a su madre. -Tu eres la única que sigue pensando que vive en un cuento de hadas…

-Boruto-kun…

-…cuando eso no existe. No te importa que los demás vivamos una completa mierda, con tal de que tu vivas tu sueño anhelado…

-Boruto-kun…

-…aunque esa persona no te ame. No te importa ser la burla de tu "esposo" con tal de que viva a tu lado. No te importa…

-Basta…

-…haber perdido tu identidad con tal de ser la sombra del viejo de mierda. Y acéptalo tu tampoco eres feliz…

-Boruto-kun…

-Pero te tengo noticias, porque mientras tu estas aquí viviendo tu cuento de hadas…

-Basta…

-…y preocupándote solo por tu "Naruto-kun"…

-Boruto-kun basta…

-…¡ese viejo de mierda, vive feliz, besando…

-Basta…

-…diciendo "te amo"…

-Boruto-kun…

-…y teniendo una aventura…

-Boruto basta…

-…con SAKURA… A NOSOTROS NO NOS AMA!

El sonido de un golpe fue lo último que escucho. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza y sorpresa, tristeza por oír esas palabras de su hermano y sorpresa por ver a su mamá golpear en la mejilla a su hermano.

-¡BASTA YA BORUTO-KUN!

-…

-¡Deja de hablar mal de tu padre, el nos AMA!

Himawari se sorprendió, a pesar que su mamá dijo las palabras que ella quería oír, lo que la había sorprendido, era que después de esas palabras su hermano empara a reír.

-jeje ¿te escuchas?, te acabo de decir que ese viejo te esta traicionando con otra mujer, y en lugar que te preocupes por ti, te preocupas porque le falto el respeto a ese viejo.

-Lo defiendo porque se que eso no es cierto. N-Naruto-kun me ama…

-Y si te ama, ¿donde esta?

-…

-Cuando venía para acá, vi al padre de Shikadai caminando hacía su casa, sí el salió de trabajar, el viejo también debería de haber terminado.

-Naruto-kun tiene mas responsabilidades.

-"Naruto-kun" ha de estar jugando a la familia feliz con Sakura.

-…

-Por primera vez, piensa en ti, piensa en Himawari, piensa en mi. ¡Esta vida es una porquería! Siempre he pensado que de vivir así, prefiero ser huérfano. Se buena madre, y hazme cambiar de opinión. Ve por ti, ve por nosotros y haz lo que debes para ser felices. Eso es lo único que pido.

Himawari estaba sorprendida, no había podido retener sus lagrimas. Se había mantenido callada, tal como una buena señorita, como le había enseñado su mamá; pero por primera vez, había escuchado en voz alta, algunas palabras que ella en algún momento llego a pensar, habían sido pronunciadas por su hermano, que había gran verdad en ellas.

Vio como su mamá se quedaba callada y su hermano, tras un segundo de haber dicho eso, comenzó a caminar, lo único que escucho fue la puerta de su casa abrirse y cerrarse.

-Se equivoca… Naruto-kun me ama y yo amo a Naruto-kun, eso es todo lo que importa.

Escucho a su mamá decir, aunque había sido un susurro, esas palabras fueron como un martillo. Sin más se levanto y subió a su cuarto, su mamá le había dicho que jamás debe llorar en presencia de otras personas, que eso no esta bien visto para las señoritas, y ella quería llorar, era inevitable no hacerlo.

Como un martillo golpeando un espejo, así sintió ese momento. No, no era feliz, su papá no era feliz, su hermano no era feliz y su mamá por mas que quería vivir un sueño, no era feliz.

Acostándose en su cama y abrazada a su peluche de conejo, se quedo dormida. Lo último que vio fue su reloj del despertador marcar las 8:30 de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola, antes que nada debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_**

 ** _1- Este fanfic no es sasusaku o naruhina, asi que no esperen que tenga ese romance._**

 ** _2- No esta basado en los capitulos hecho por Pierrot, solo fue tomado hasta Gaiden y The Last._**

 ** _3- Si no estas contento con esto, por favor no lo leas. No estoy complaciendo a nadie, solo a mi._**

 ** _4-Siento si estoy siendo muy dura, pero todo tiene una razon._**

 ** _Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo, subire un capitulo cada dia ;)_**

 ** _***Todos los derechos son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO (y a quien se los vendio) esto es sin fin de lucro._**

 **El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

Cap. 4

"Cambios"

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, el tiempo avanzo sin tregua para nadie y trayendo grandes cambios a cada ser vivo. Estos cambios no solo afecto físicamente a muchas personas, sino también emocionalmente ya sea para bien o para mal.

Un ejemplo de entre ellos fue a Hatake Kakashi, quien después de la guerra y quedarse sin sharingan pensó que llevaría una vida tranquila, como un shinobi normal y sin los estándares de ser un shinobi con muchos enemigos, sin embargo dos años después de dicha guerra, Senju Tsunade la Quinta Hokage lo había mandado a llamar.

-¿Me hablaba, Tsunade-sama?- dijo ingresando a la oficina de la Hokage.

Esta al escucharlo, trato de esconder su sake pero cuando vio que se trataba de Kakashi se relajo.

-Si, Kakashi. Bien iré al grano.- dijo Tsunade poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla y recargándose sobre el escritorio.- Felicidades Kakashi, el consejo te ha asignado como el Sexto Hokage.

-¿Eh?... Creí que Naruto sería asignado como Hokage.

-No, aún no tiene edad para cargar con ese puesto, sin mencionar que sigue siendo un gennin. Aún tiene mucho por crecer.

Después de eso, en su puesto como Hokage, se concentro en traer prosperidad a su aldea, se ubico en la tecnología. Mejor las televisiones, creo aparatos llamados computadoras y teléfonos, tanto para casa como móviles. Y aunque pensaba que había sido un gran avance, no todos pensaban lo mismo, en especial a los ninjas que les pagaban por entregar mensajes y a los embajadores de otras aldeas.

Con el tiempo, Hatake Kakashi pensó que su deber como Hokage había concluido, y dejo su puesto como anteriormente lo había hecho su antecesor, eligiendo a un nuevo Hokage, eligiendo al shinobi que mejor le inspiraba confianza, eligiendo a Uzumaki Naruto, su antiguo discípulo.

El cambio fue radical para Konoha, paso a ser de una aldea unida, sin distinción sociales, a una ciudadela en donde, quienes tenían mas dinero o provenían de grandes clanes, tenían el placer de vivir en la nueva Konoha en cima de las cabezas de Hokages, los demás seguían viviendo vivían donde la tecnología aún no estaba en su apogeo.

Los ninjas, poco a poco iban disminuyendo, muchos comenzaban a retirarse para dedicarse a ser comerciantes o vendedores tecnológicos u otros simplemente se retiraban por el escaso trabajo que había y Shizune era testigo de este hecho.

Había sido testigo del crecimiento de Konoha, de ninjas y como este oficio poco a poco se iba apagando y un claro ejemplo habia sido ver a los pequeños shinobis y su crecimiento de la llamada "generación de oro".

Algunos de ellos habían dejado de ser ninjas para encargarse de tiendas como Yamanaka Ino, Nakamura Tenten y Akimichi Chouji, otros se habían dedico a ser jefes de clan como Inuzuka Kiba, otros habían sorprendido con sus decisiones inesperadas como Aburame Shino siendo maestro, algunos aún se mantenían activos como Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru y Uzumaki Naruto y otros simplemente se habían olvidado de haber sido ninjas como Nara Temari, Uzumaki Hinata y Uchiha Sakura y de esta última era quien mas le había dolido.

Cuando la conoció, solo era una niña de cara bonita y vanidosa, sin clan, sin técnicas especiales, sin coraje y valentía, una niña que solo jugaba a ser ninja y su única meta era ser notada por el chico popular. Sin embargo, un día su propia maestra llevo a esa niña frente a ella.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo sorprendida viendo entrar a su maestra a la biblioteca y siendo seguida por Haruno Sakura.

-Shizune, estas en una biblioteca deja de gritar. Siéntate aquí Sakura.- dijo Tsunade señalando el lugar frente a ella.- Shizune, a partir de hoy Sakura será mi aprendiz, lo que quiere decir que también será tu aprendiz y se convertirá en tu hermana pequeña.

Estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que su maestra se mostraba interesada en enseñarle a alguien sobre medicina, ella había corrido con suerte ya que había iniciado en ello desde niña y por parte del hospital y cuando conoció a Tsunade, ella le ofreció pulir sus habilidades.

-Sakura, si realmente quieres volverte médico, deberás comprender la medicina, el cuerpo humano, el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo. Si no eres capaz de eso, será mejor que lo digas ahora, no me gusta perder el tiempo.

-Quiero aprender, Tsunade-sama. Por favor enséñeme.

Por primera vez, vi en esa niña las ganas de crecer y superarse.

-¡Bien! Shizune, dale el libro de introducción.

-Si

-Haruno Sakura, prepárate. En tres días te veré aquí y salvarás la vida de alguien pequeño. Shizune, si me entero que le ayudaste, tu te encargaras del papeleo por un mes.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijeron Sakura y Shizune al mismo tiempo.

-Pe-pero Tsunade-sama…

-En esta vida nada es fácil Sakura, si esperas que todo llegue y no te esfuerzas por tus metas. Entonces nos vales la pena.

Y por increíble que parezca, lo logro. A los tres días fue testigo que había aprendido y logro salvar a un pez.

Con el pasar de los días, vio sus avances, sus esfuerzo, sus ganas de salir adelante y Tsunade-sama también fue testigo de ello, cuando a los tres meses la adopto como su discípula para mejorar sus habilidades ninjas. Había dejado de ser una niña que jugaba y se convertía en una verdadera kunoichi con deseos de seguir creciendo como mujer, como ninja y como médico… y un día, simplemente tomo la decisión der ser una ama de casa, ser mamá y casarse con una persona que era un ermitaño sin rumbo fijo.

Al convertirse en la esposa del único descendiente del clan Uchiha, había logrado hacerse de una casa grande en la nueva Konoha, pero tras un ataque de histeria, su casa se había echo añicos lo que la hizo mudarse a un departamento en la antigua Konoha. No tenía trabajo fijo, no era médico pero le ayudaba cuando había mucho trabajo, no era comerciante pero a veces vendía y como si se tratará de la decoración de un pastel la última cereza de su vida, era una rara enfermedad que estaba atacando sus canales de chakra y debilitaba su cuerpo, descartando completamente que un día se levantará y volviera a ser una kunoichi.

Sentada frente a su escritorio en la oficina del hospital, Shizune leía el informe del último análisis que le había hecho a Sakura. Y como le había dicho a ella, no había mejora y hasta en cierta manera se podría decir que estaba empeorando.

Escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta y tras autorizar el paso, una enfermera accedió.

-Buenas tarde, Shizune-sama

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué sucede?

-Encontramos esta bolsa en este pasillo.

Shizune acerco la bolsa hacía si, y al abrirla vio dentro una serpiente.

-¿Una serpiente?- pregunto la enfermera.

-¿Quién la trajo?

-Nadie lo sabe.

-Llévala al laboratorio y que la analicen. A simple vista es una "Microrus" pero no se si es venenosa o no. Llévala a que la identifiquen, si es venenosa y mordió a alguien podría hacer el antídoto, y si no… bueno no estará de mas avisar.

-Si, Shizune-sama… con su permiso.- dijo la enfermera retirándose y dejando a Shizune sola.

Shizune al verse sola de nuevo, suspiro y volteo hacia la ventana. El sol estaba en su punto mas alto y alumbrando con gran intensidad a Konoha, que a pesar de los cambios que había tenido aún era muy hermosa y no era la única que lo pensaba ya que lejos de ahí en una pequeña casa ubicada en la antigua Konoha, Uchiha Sakura también veía por la ventana de su sala.

Ya había terminado de cocinar y esperaba la llegada de su hija, ya eran las 3:00pm y después de una mañana haciendo el desayuno, preparando el almuerzo de su hija, limpiando su casa y lavando ropa, que en este mes había remplazado el pago de la renta, ir al hospital para sus análisis y tener un encuentro con su aún molesto excompañero, había regresado a su casa para hacer la comida y esperar a su hija para comer juntas.

A pesar de las carencias económicas, tenía la vida que siempre deseo. Se había casado con el hombre mas guapo de toda la aldea, quien la entendía como nadie y la apoyaba, no tenían que estar siempre juntos para saber que se amaban y de ese amor había nacido su pequeña Sarada. Y aunque tenía todo lo que un día deseo, se culpaba y maldecía por haber estado con Naruto de una forma mas allá de la amistad.

No lo entendía, ella amaba a Sasuke y Naruto amaba a Hinata, eran su "primer amor" y aún así se habían unido sin treguas, era como si hubieran encontrado un oasis en el desierto y aunque sabían que estaba mal, en esos momentos no pensaban y se dejaban llevar por el impulso de sus cuerpos.

Ya era de noche, cuando estaba cenando con su hija y se reía con la anécdota del bosque por la que su hija había pasado, cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo abro.- dijo Sarada levantándose y acercándose y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Hokage-sama?/¿Naruto?- dijeron madre e hija al unísono

-Hola Sarada.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro… ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto cerrando la puerta

-Bueno, hola Sakura-chan vine a darte esto.- dijo Naruto acercándose al comedor y dirigiéndose a Sakura saco una pequeña caja que traía atrás de su espalda y extendiéndoselo a Sakura dijo.- Feliz Cumpleaños, Sakura-chan.

-¡Ah!/¿Eh?

Sarada corrió hacía su cuarto y Sakura agarro el pequeño regalo.

-Naruto…

-¿Crees que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños? Antes que nada fuiste mi compañera y mi amiga, Sakura-chan.

-Pero…

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá.- dijo Sarada saliendo de su cuarto con un pastel en su mano y un clon atrás de ella con un obsequio.

Ambas de acercaron a Sakura cantando y Naruto, parado a lado de ella también comenzó a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Sakura solo sonrió y cuando llego el momento apago las velas de su pastel.

Los tres comenzaron a convivir como si fuese una familia, Sakura y Naruto narraban momentos que pasaron junto a Sasuke y Sarada les platica lo rara que era Chochô y su extraña búsqueda de su "padre" haciéndolos reír.

-Hokage-sama.

-¿uhm?

-La próxima vez que acepte los pedidos de misiones, pida bien los detalles.- dijo Sarada llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Naruto dejando la cuchara sobre su tercera rebanada de pastel.

-La palabra "unos" dan a entender que fueron pocos y no miles los turistas que habían venido. Tardamos en recoger toda la basura en mas de 5 horas.

-¿En serio era mucho?- pregunto Naruto, mientras veía a Sakura reír.

-Si, hasta en el rio y lago había basura.

-Naruto, deberías poner una regla contra eso. Por muy turistas que sean, deben respetar el medio ambiente.

-Haré lo que digas, Sakura-chan. Lo siento Sarada, no volverá a pasar.

-No importa, exigí un pago mayor.- dijo Sarada.

-"Es igual a Sasuke/Sasuke-kun"- pensaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Boruto?- pregunto Sarada, terminando su pastel.

-Ah, esta bien.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Sakura intrigada.

-Me dijo Shikamaru, que a Boruto durante su misión fue mordido por una serpiente, Konohamaru lo mando al hospital con todo y serpiente para que lo analizaran y si era venenosa lo pudieran atender rápido.

-¿Y si era venenosa?

-No creo, si hubiera pasado eso, me hubiera mandado a llamar Shizune y Hinata hubiera entrado a mi oficina. Seguramente fue solo una mordida y conociendo a Boruto, no quiso hacer un drama de ello.

-Tienes razón.

-Me alegro que este bien, bueno ya son las 10, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dijo Sarada levantándose y comenzando a levantar los platos.

-Ah, déjalos Sarada, ahorita yo le ayudo a Sakura-chan.

-No es necesario Naruto yo lo haré.

-Esta bien, Sakura-chan. Me invite de solo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar a levantar.

-Si, tiene razón.- dijo Sarada

-"Definitivamente es como Sasuke/Sasuke-kun"

-Bueno gracias por venir Hokage-sama, hasta mañana mamá que bueno que te gustó tu regalo.

-Muchas gracias hija. Buenas noches.- dijo Sakura levantándose y acomodando los platos.

-Buenas noches, Sarada.- dijo Naruto ayudando a Sakura.

-Buenas noches a los dos.- dijo Sarada entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Desde cuando vives aquí Sakura-chan? Según yo vivías en la nueva Konoha.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que conocimos a Shin?

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Naruto con voz amarga y viendo a Sakura, formo un sello y al segundo había hecho aparecer un Kagebushin- deja eso Sakura-chan, yo me hare cargo. Sigue platicando.

-Gracias. Bueno, horas antes Sarada me había hecho enojar y termine destruyendo la casa, cuando regresamos, nos venimos para acá.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron tan rápido?

-Era el departamento de Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura creando un silencio y sentándose en el sofá.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- dijo Naruto sentándose a lado de ella.

-Naruto…

-Escucha… me siento mal, me hacen falta muchas cosas, no se que son, pero algo en mi me dice que no lo tengo que olvidar. Es como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto y no hablo en sentido literal. No se que es, pero siento como si olvidará a mi papá, a Ero-sennin, a Sasuke, a ti. Pero cuando trato de recordar, me suele doler la cabeza, lo mismo pasa cuando recuerdo momentos de mi infancia. Por eso suelo tomar, el alcohol es lo único que me ayuda con el dolor de cabeza.

-¿No has ido al hospital?

-Solo una vez, y me dijeron que no había nada. Sakura-chan, no se que me pasa, pero aunque amo a Hinata y tengo una familia, me siento incompleto y que solo hice lo que muchos esperaban que hiciera y lo hice, aunque siento que me perdí en el proceso y cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, es como si fuera realmente yo y no lo que esperan que sea.

-Eso es imposible Naruto, yo nunca estuve ahí para ti. Si tienes que sentir algo así, sería con Hinata, ella siempre estuvo a tu lado, apoyándote.

-Lo se, en serio lo se Sakura-chan, y aún así quiero estar a tu lado. Tu amas a Sasuke y aún así te gusta estar a mi lado.

-No es…

-Si lo es, lo dude desde que fuimos juntos a esa misión, lo sospeche desde esa vez en el baño...- dijo Naruto poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura y acercándose poco a poco.- y lo confirme cuando vine aquí borracho. Y se que pasaste por lo mismo que yo.

-Idiota.- dijo Sakura terminando la distancia que los separaba. Se unieron en un beso sin prisas, sin culpa, sin miedos.

En la mesa del comedor habían dos regalos, en uno había un collar con un dije en forma de cerezo, y en el otro una foto de Sakura y Sarada en un portarretrato en forma de reloj que marcaban las 10:30 pm.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola, antes que nada debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_**

 ** _1- Este fanfic no es sasusaku o naruhina, asi que no esperen que tenga ese romance._**

 ** _2- No esta basado en los capitulos hecho por Pierrot, solo fue tomado hasta Gaiden y The Last._**

 ** _3- Si no estas contento con esto, por favor no lo leas. No estoy complaciendo a nadie, solo a mi._**

 ** _4-Siento si estoy siendo muy dura, pero todo tiene una razon._**

 ** _Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo, subire un capitulo cada dia ;)_**

 ** _***Todos los derechos son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO (y a quien se los vendio) esto es sin fin de lucro._**

 **El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

Cap. 5

"Sueños rotos"

No podía expresar la alegría que albergaba en su corazón.

Desde niña se había resignado a que su padre jamás la viera capaz de ostentar el titulo de heredera y líder de uno de los clanes mas fuertes en fuerza, política y económica no solo de Konoha, si no de todo el mundo shinobi y aunque su corazón lo sabía, siempre había deseado que alguien le dijera que era importante, que viera en ella a una buena mujer, y solo una persona lo había hecho, un niño que la defendió sin importar nada y que vio en ella su primer amor.

Gracias a el, conoció lo que era el amor, conoció a su príncipe azul que la vería por como era y la defendería de cualquier tempestad que amenazará su vida.

El camino no fue fácil, ella veía que muchos lo odiaban y que el se sentía solo, el experimentaba lo mismo que ella, pero también vio, que el se levantaba con cada caída, se volvía fuerte y con el deseo de ser Hokage. Ella lo sabía, siempre lo observaba pero su timidez no la había dejado acercarse a el y decirle que ella siempre estaría con el. Sí su timidez no la dejaba, se prometió hacerse fuerte y caminar a su lado, si algún día se fuera a terminar el mundo, ella estaría ahí con el, a su lado, amándolo con la pureza y sinceridad que brindaba su corazón por el.

Dos años después de la Guerra Ninja, finalmente su amor fue liberado y lo alcanzo y el le correspondió.

-"Eres la persona que siempre quise proteger"

-"Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré"

Esas palabras la habían hecho muy feliz y por fin las escuchaba de su verdadero y único amor: Uzumaki Naruto.

Días después de esa confesión de amor se habían casado y a los pocos meses había nacido el fruto de su amor. Todo había sido tan rápido que a veces despertaba con miedo de que todo fuera una pesadilla y cuando se daba cuenta que todo era real, que todo era como lo llego a soñar, se sentía completa, feliz, enamorada, orgullosa de si misma, y quiso hacer a su esposo tan o mas feliz como ella.

Con el tiempo la cosas tuvieron que cambiar y su matrimonio también lo hizo, su esposo comenzó a trabajar mas que a veces no llegaba a casa. Ella lo entendía, uno de los sueño de el era convertirse en Hokage y tenía que crecer y demostrar estar capacitado para ello, también sabía que lo hacía para

poderla proteger, si un mal llegará a presentarse, el siempre los protegería a ella y a sus hijos.

Sabía del sacrificio que hacía su esposo, sacrificaba la convivencia familiar para poder, un día, protegerlos. Por ello, ella también le ayudo; ella sacrificaría su convivencia con su esposo, y lo apoyaría para que se convirtiera en Hokage, jamás le reclamaría nada, no pelearía, no exigiría, siempre lo esperaría con una sonrisa y su amor infinito cada noche cuando el regresará y así siempre se sintiera amado.

Aún así, solo dos veces sintió que su mundo perfecto, donde todos tenían el lugar que les correspondía, estaba siendo amenazado. La primera vez había sido a los poco meses antes de que naciera su Boruto y la segunda vez fue cuando había nacido su princesa, Himawari. Jamás supo lo que le ocasionaba ese sentir, pero tuvo miedo, miedo de un día despertar y ver que todo había sido solo un sueño o tal vez era miedo de que alguien arruinara su mundo perfecto.

Ese día, cuando abrió los ojos y no vio a su esposo a su lado, sintió un malestar en su pecho, como lo venía sintiendo desde hace unas semanas. No le dio importancia cuando después de levantarse uso su byakugan y vio a su marido dormido en el sofá de su estudio.

Esa mañana y tarde había sido como cualquier otro, se dedico a limpiar la casa, enseñarle a su hija ser una buena mujer, había comido solo con su hija, su esposo estaba trabajando en la torre Hokage y su hijo, seguramente, estaría de misión o tal vez entrenando con Konohamaru.

En la noche, mientras cenaba con sus hijos, tenía pensado ir a la oficina de su marido y acompañarlo y tal vez un momento romántico y erótico vivirían en la oficina, aunque le daba pena, algo dentro de ella le pedía hacer algo que la ayudará a desaparecer esa incomodidad de su pecho, tal como lo había hecho en las dos anteriores veces que había sentido lo mismo.

-…y teniendo una aventura…

-Boruto basta…

-…con SAKURA… A NOSOTROS NO NOS AMA!

¿En que momento había pasado todo esto?, lo que había iniciado como una cena normal con sus hijos, se había convertido en un griterío de sentimientos y hablando de puras mentira, ¿en que mundo vivía su hijo para decir tales tonterías? Y por primera vez se dejo llevar por un impulso y calló a su hijo con una cachetada.

-¡BASTA YA BORUTO-KUN!

-…

-¡Deja de hablar mal de tu padre, el nos AMA!

-jeje ¿te escuchas?, te acabo de decir que ese viejo te esta traicionando con otra mujer, y en lugar que te preocupes por ti, te preocupas porque le falto el respeto a ese viejo.

-Lo defiendo porque se que eso no es cierto. N-Naruto-kun me ama…

-Y si te ama, ¿donde esta? Cuando venía para acá, vi al padre de Shikadai caminando hacía su casa, sí el salió de trabajar, el viejo también debería de haber terminado.

-Naruto-kun tiene mas responsabilidades.

-"Naruto-kun" ha de estar jugando a la familia feliz con Sakura. Por primera vez, piensa en ti, piensa en Himawari, piensa en mi. ¡Esta vida es una porquería! Siempre he pensado que de vivir así, prefiero ser huérfano. Se buena madre, y hazme cambiar de opinión. Ve por ti, ve por nosotros y haz lo que debes para ser felices. Eso es lo único que pido.

Vio a su hijo pasar a su lado, ¿Cómo había terminado así?, ¿tanto odio tenía su hijo hacía su padre? Había odio ahí, en cada palabra pronunciada por su hijo pudo detectar odio, rencor, ¿tanto era, que no dudaba en inventar algo así?, ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasará?

-Se equivoca… Naruto-kun me ama y yo amo a Naruto-kun, eso es todo lo que importa.

Ella lo sabía, y se lo haría saber a su hijo, no podía permitir que su hijo viviera creyendo que su padre no los quería, y por primera vez hablaría con Naruto para que el mismo fuera el que se los dijera.

Cuando salió de sus pensamiento, estaba sola y comenzó a levantar la mesa para cuando llegara su esposo todo estuviese limpio. Cuando termino, vio el reloj de su sala y marcaban las 9:15pm y fue cuando la incomodidad de su pecho creció: Aún no regresaba su esposo.

-"Cuando venía para acá, vi al padre de Shikadai caminando hacía su casa, sí el salió de trabajar, el viejo también debería de haber terminado."

Las palabras que había dicho su hijo regresaron a su mente.

-Seguramente, Naruto-kun esta terminando su trabajo y viene para acá.- se dijo a si misma.

La duda no la dejaba y sin detenerse a pensar activo su Byakugan y se concentro en la torre Hokage, triste se dio cuenta que la oficina del Hokage estaba vacía. Concentro su chakra y busco el chakra de su esposo y lo encontró, sentado en un silla, comiendo pastel y riendo, a su lado estaba Sarada, la compañera de su hijo y del otro lado estaba Sakura riendo de algo que decía Sarada.

-""Naruto-kun" ha de estar jugando a la familia feliz con Sakura."

-N-no es verdad, Naruto-kun me ama, el se caso conmigo porque me ama- se decía a si misma sin quitar su byakugan y sin dejar de ver esa escena.

En un instante, su vista vio el pastel que aún conservaba las velas y en frente de este dos regalos. Hinata desactivo su byakugan y sonrió.

-Ya entiendo, es cumpleaños de Sakura-san. Naruto-kun solo fue a verla y a felicitarla como su amigo… Naruto-kun si me ama.- dijo sentándose en el sofá y agarrando una canasta con hilo y se puso a cocer.

Estaba tranquila, ella sabía que su Naruto-kun la amaba y que su hijo se había equivocado. No tenía una relación amorosa con Uchiha Sakura, sino mas bien, había confundido su relación de compañero. Sakura-san jamás engañaría a Sasuke-san con su amigo y su Naruto-kun jamás la engañaría con la persona que les dio el empujón para que finalmente estuvieran juntos.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando la saco de sus pensamientos, levantándose se acerco al buró donde estaba el teléfono y contesto.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-san. Tienen que venir rápido al hospital

-¿Q-Qué sucede Shizune-san?

-¡Hinata-san, ven rápido!- dijo Shizune colgando el teléfono.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué habrá pasado?- se pregunto Hinata colgando el teléfono.

Agarro sus llaves y apagando la luz salió de su casa.

Cuando llego al hospital, fue directamente al consultorio de Shizune y la encontró sentada detrás de su escritorio.

-Bu-Buenas noches, Shizune-san.

-Hinata-san, que bueno que llegas.- dijo Shizune levantando la vista de unos papeles.

-¿Qué paso, Shizune-san? Se escuchaba muy preocupada.- dijo Hinata tomando asiento frente a Shizune.

-Hinata-san, ¿Boruto-kun ha presentado algún malestar?

-¿Eh?... N-No ¿Por qué?- dijo Hinata viendo a Shizune llevarse un dedo a la boca.

-¿No le ha pasado nada últimamente?

-N-No. ¿Por qué pregunta, Shizune-san?

-Hinata-san, Boruto-kun fue encontrado alrededor de las 9 de la noche.- dijo Shizune sorprendiendo a Hinata- Fue traído inmediatamente al hospital ya

que presentaba fiebre, pero aquí ha presentado problemas respiratorios y la fiebre ha aumentado.

-¿Eh? Pe-pero… Boruto-kun ha estado bien mientras cenábamos.

-¿Eh? No te ha dicho si ha sufrido algún accidente…

-¿Accidente?

-Si, una herida, un reacción alérgica, una mordi…

-¿Shi-Shizune-san?- dijo Hinata al ver que Shizune se quedaba callada.

-¡Hinata-san, ¿Sabes si Boruto-kun fue mordido por una serpiente?!

-¿Eh?... ¡No!... n-no sé.

Shizune se levanto y salió rápido de su oficina asustando a Hinata quien comenzó a seguir a Shizune.

-¡Shizune-san!

-Revisen a Boruto-kun de pies a cabeza y busquen una posible mordida. ¡Ya!- dijo Shizune ignorando la voz de Hinata e ingresando a un cuarto donde habían dos enfermeras y el cuerpo de Uzumaki Boruto recostado en una cama.

-¡Si!

Hinata se había quedado en shock cuando ingreso y vio a su hijo en la cama del hospital. Vio como las dos enfermeras comenzaban a revisar a su hijo y Shizune, con su ninjutsu médico, comenzó a examinarlo.

-Shizune-sama, encontramos una herida en su pie izquierdo.- dijo una de las enfermeras.

Shizune se acerco a revisar y utilizando su ninjutsu comenzó a analizar su herida.

-Manténganlo estable, voy a rápido a los laboratorios.

Shizune salió corriendo de la habitación, pero fue detenida en medio del pasillo por una mano.

-Shizune-san, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hinata-san, será mejor que mandes a llamar a Naruto-kun. El también debe saber lo que esta pasando. No puedo perder el tiempo.

Hinata vio como Shizune se alejaba corriendo

-Naruto-kun.- susurro y hecho a correr saliendo del hospital.

Comenzó a correr por casi toda la mitad de la ciudadela de Konoha, ya eran las 10:20 de la noche, por lo que las calles de Konoha ya estaban, en su mayoría vacías.

Se detuvo cuando llego a su casa, abrió rápido la puerta y prendió las luces de su casa, al ver que no se escuchaba nada comenzó a caminar por su casa llamando a su marido.

-Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Mami?- dijo Himawari saliendo de su cuarto.

-Himawari-chan, ¿No sabes si ya llego tu papá?

-¿Eh?... estaba dormida cuando te escuche gritar.

Hinata comenzó a caminar a su habitación que compartía con Naruto sin ponerle mucha atención a su hija.

-¿Saliste?- dijo Himawari viendo a su mamá abrir su habitación.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun, estas dormido?- pregunto Hinata abriendo poco a poco la puerta.

Sin embargo, se encontró sola en su habitación. Cuando había llegado, busco por toda la planta baja de su casa e inclusive ingreso al estudio de su esposo encontrándola vacía, confió ciegamente que el ya estaba en su habitación, pero el no estaba. Con miedo activo su byakugan y se enfoco en la casa del clan Uchiha.

Himawari estaba detrás de ella, cuando vio a su mamá llevarse una mano al rostro y la oía decir el nombre de papi. Sin aviso tuvo que hacerse rápido hacía atrás para evitar que su mamá la empujará, ya que Hinata había salido muy rápido.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto al verla bajar rápida de las escaleras.- ¿Mamá?... ¡¿Mami?!- fue lo único que dijo cuando la vio salir de su casa dejándola sola y susurrando el nombre de papá.

Hinata volvía a correr por Konoha, en su mirada había miedo, tristeza, desilusión, y sus ojos poco a poco empezaban a tener una capa de lagrimas que se esforzaban por mantener.

En su mente solo se repetía lo que había visto. Su esposo, el amor de su vida estaba besándose con la persona que la había apoyado para que su sueño se realizará. Lo había visto ahí, en un sofá besándose.

Cuando llego a la casa del clan Uchiha, comenzó a tocar con desesperación, ¿qué le importaba que la vieran? Haría lo que fuera por no ver su sueño derrumbarse.

-Naruto-kun, por favor abre.- decía una y otra vez mientras tocaba la puerta.

Tras el primer minuto y al ver que no abrían la puerta, dejo atrás la delicadeza por la que era conocida, solo comparada con las princesas y de los feudales, y comenzó a golpear mas fuerte. Hasta que finalmente tras lo que le parecieron horas a Hinata, la puerta fue abierta.

-¿Qué desea?- dijo Sarada medio enojada.

-L-Lo siento, ¿e-esta Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata limpiándose los restos de lagrimas.

-¿Naruto-sama? No ¿por qué tendría que estar aquí?, además ¿quién es usted?

Hinata quedo sorprendida, ¿acaso la hija de Sakura los estaba ocultando? Ella los había visto en ese pequeño departamento. Hinata, sin pensarlo activo su byakugan sorprendiendo a Sarada, quien al verlo, activo su sharingan.

-"Nunca bajes la guardia".

Siempre recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su padre y hoy ante ella aparecía un miembro del clan Hyuga, casi a la mitad de la noche y sin dar alguna información relevante, por supuesto que ella no bajaría la guardia. Sin embargo se sorprende cuando vio que empieza a derramar lagrimas y se dio cuenta que no la veía a ella.

De repente se vio siendo empujada, cuando la Hyuga se abrió paso y la vio acercarse a la pequeña sala que tenían, fue ahí donde se percato de la presencia de una pequeña ranita que estaba debajo del buro donde estaban sus fotos familiares. Fue sacada de su sorpresa, cuando la Hyuga se arrodillo frente a la rana y empezó a llorar.

-Naruto-kun, por favor sal…

-…

-Por favor Naruto-kun, regresa a mí…

-Usted es la esposa de Naruto-sama… pero Naruto-sama no se encuentra aquí, el…

-¡POR FAVOR NARUTO-KUN, se que esta rana es una de tus invocaciones! Por favor, vuelve conmigo- dijo Hinata llorando y sorprendiendo a Sarada creando un largo silencio donde solo se escuchaba el llanto de Hinata.

-¿Por qué?-dijo de pronto Hinata en un pequeño susurro.

Sarada no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez en su vida presenciaba algo como esto. Por una parte, le gustaría ir por su mamá o buscar a Naruto para que trataran de hacer algo, pero por otro lado, sí ella estuviera en el lugar de la esposa de Naruto, no le gustaría que otras personas presenciaran esto.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a decir Hinata.

Estaba sola, por primera vez en su vida, estaba sola. Su mami la había dejado, se había olvidado de ella y en pocas palabras, su mamá le había dicho que hay cosas mas importantes que su pequeña princesa. Su hermano no

estaba, su papá no había vuelto a llegar y su mamá se había ido sin acordarse de ella.

En medio de la noche a pocos minutos de la media noche, ella estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando su oso de peluche y viendo con miedo cualquier sombra o ruido producido por los arboles, nubes y la luna hacían, pero cuando tienes miedo y estas solo, la imaginación es tu peor enemigo.

-¿Por qué? Naruto-kun, vuelve conmigo.- volvió a decir Hinata, estirando su mano hacía la pequeña rana.

-¿Donde están Hinata-san y Naruto-kun? Boruto-kun, por favor resiste.

-Shizune-sama el antídoto no esta funcionando como se espera.

-Y no lo hará, han pasado siete horas desde que encontraron a la serpiente muerta, no sabemos a que hora fue mordido. Aunque lo salvemos la parálisis corporal ya es un hecho, solo quedaría ver que tan dañado terminaría el sistema nervioso.

En el hospital, tres enfermeras y dos médicos estaban atendiendo a Boruto después de que se enterarán que la serpiente si era venenosa y lo había mordido.

Boruto aún en la inconciencia, sabía que su papá no estaba con él, estaría muy ocupado en otras cosas y su mamá de seguro estaba mas preocupada por su papá que ni se acordaba de el. No podía evitar sentirse olvidado, así había sido toda su vida, ¿Cómo sentir algo cuando lo has sentido siempre?, ¿qué diferencia habría si vivía? Solo deseaba que todo esto acabará, despertar de esta pesadilla en la que sus padres lo habían puesto.

-N-No quiero… no quiero esto… ¿por qué esta sucediendo esto?- dijo Hinata sentada en piso y recargada en el sofá y viendo a la pequeña rana.- Naruto-kun.

Estaba mal y el lo sabía. Había logrado lo que siempre había soñado, se convirtió en Hokage y tenía una familia con la mujer que siempre había amado. Hinata había sido el pilar fundamental de toda su existencia, desde ese día de invierno, cuando se conocieron, descubrió lo que era la amistad, el apoyo, cariño, comprensión, dedicación y sobre todo: amor.

Ese día, había decidido en ser fuerte, quería proteger a esa linda niña que lo había reconocido y brindado su amor sincero y puro. Ella era el hogar al que siempre desearía regresar; y aún así, no había podido evitar llegar a este punto.

Lo que comenzó como un desliz de amigo, termino siendo una complicidad en la que solo habían dos almas, el de la mujer que tenía en ese momento entre sus brazos y la de el mismo. Se habían prometido no caer en lo mismo, pero solo basto un beso, para que sus emociones se elevarán.

El la había querido llevar a su habitación, pero ella no había querido por respeto a su hija. Sin pensar termino invocando una rana y le pidió hacer una invocación inversa, llegando al Monte Myoboku dejando atrás una pequeña rana que los ayudaría a regresar a Konoha.

Cualquier persona podría pensar que lo que hacía era deshonroso, cobarde, poco hombre, etc. ¿Pero que no acaso ya lo era desde antes? No era buen hombre, había roto y olvidado muchas de sus promesas antes hechas, ¿esposo? Era buen esposo si esa palabra solo significaba tener un papel que decía estar casado, tomaba a mas no poder y nunca se daba tiempo para su familia, ¿padre? Era sincero, el no era un buen padre; padre es el que cuida, protege, educa, guía y el no hacía nada de eso.

Entonces ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ya no era la persona que creía ser, ¿qué importaba si se agregaba otra pagina a su libro? Un libro que llevaba su nombre, pero que él se sentía como un personaje secundario y no como el escritor de su propio libro. Solo en pocos momentos, como ahora, estando arriba de la que había sido su mejor amiga, besándola, acariciándola, saboreándola de pies a cabeza, penetrando su cuerpo húmedo y abierto solo para el, haciéndola gemir y entre cada gemido que diga su nombre, era la pequeña recompensa que tenía por tratar de ser su propio escritor y eso, no lo cambiaría.

-Es-Esto no… esto no… tenía que pasar.- dijo Hinata aun llorando y teniendo la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

¿Qué había hecho mal? En su infancia habia sufrido la burla de muchos niños al tener los ojos blancos, había sufrido el olvido de su padre al no considerarla capaz de llevar el nombre de líder de su clan, había sufrido la indiferencia de sus excompañeros de equipo, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, al no considerarla apta para ser kunoichi.

Solo una persona había confiado en ella, sosteniendo su mano, apoyándola, cuidándola, en sus manos se había sentido como la princesa que su sangre le decía que era, y lo que un día soñó se había vuelto realidad como si un cuento de hadas se tratará.

Ella, Hyuga Hinata y el, Uzumaki Naruto, los habían unido el destino. Eran almas gemelas, se apoyaban y entendían como un solo ser, su amor sincero y puro era envidado por muchas personas, y su sangre legendaria se habían buscado el uno del otro como dos imanes. Quien dijera que no eran almas gemelas, estaban en una gran equivocación.

Sí habían personas que lo dijeran, a ella no le importaba. Por fin había cumplido su sueño y eso era lo único que le importaba, estar a lado de

Uzumaki Naruto como su esposa y que el fuera su esposo era la única razón de su existencia. No le importo que su padre no la nombrara heredera de su clan, para eso esta su hermana Hanabi, no le dolió mucho la muerte de su primo Neji porque nombro a sus hijos como recuerdo a el, no le importo dejar de ser una kunoichi y enfocarse en su casa, ella era una princesa y tenía a su príncipe que la protegería de todo. Ella tenía todo lo que de niña soñó ¿Qué importaban los demás?

-Naruto-kun.- susurro Hinata.

Pero ahora, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué su esposo no estaba a lado de ella?, ¿qué estaba haciendo con Sakura?

-"¡Dime… ¿Por qué el viejo nunca esta en casa?, ¿Por qué nunca juega con nosotros?, ¿Por qué nuestra familia es un asco?, ¿Por qué todas la noches se emborracha?!

》¡Yo te voy a decir porque…! ¡PORQUE PAPÁ NO NOS AMA!"

De repente escucho la voz de su hijo y levanto su mirada, solo había sido un recuerdo de la cena de esa noche, pero su hijo se equivocaba, ¿o no?

-"Tu eres la única que no se da cuenta.- volvió a repetir Boruto. -Tu eres la única que sigue pensando que vive en un cuento de hadas cuando eso no existe. No te importa que los demás vivamos una completa mierda, con tal de tu vivas tu sueño anhelado aunque esa persona no te ame. No te importa ser la burla de tu "esposo" con tal de que viva a tu lado. No te importa haber perdido tu identidad con tal de ser la sombra del viejo de mierda."

¿Acaso todo lo que le había dicho Boruto era cierto? Ella era feliz con estar viviendo su sueño junto a la persona que siempre había amado y todos sus días los había gastado en ser feliz y vivir su sueño al límite sin impórtale los demás y fue ahí como si un golpe había roto el espejo que ella se hizo, había abierto los ojos y entendió las palabras de su hijo.

Todos los días se sentía como un sueño, todas las mañanas tenía el gusto de estar frente a la personas que amaba y estaba tan cegada por ese hecho que poco le importo sus deseos como mujer, esposa, y madre. Nunca le exigió tiempo a su esposo ni dedicación para con ella como para sus hijo y a sus hijos los olvido hasta el punto de abandonarlos

Allí estaba ella, llorando y llamando a su Naruto-kun, mientras su hija de diez años estaba sola en su casa y su hijo de doce internado en el hospital. Sus hijos no estaban bien, no eran felices cuando ambos padres los olvidaban. Se había enfocado solo en ella que no le había importado ni sus hijos.

Comenzó a llorar mas fuerte al darse cuenta de su error. Estaba sola, Sarada ya no estaba con ella y solo se alcanzaba a escuchar un reloj.

-No… por favor… ayúdame Naruto-kun… sí esto es un sueño, despiértame- decía Hinata agarrando su cabeza.

-Hinata

-Perdónenme… perdona Boruto-kun...

-Hinata

-Perdón Himawari-chan...

-¡Hinata!

-Perdón Naruto-kun

Todo comenzó a hacer oscuro, como si una sombra la envolviera. Una campanas fueron el único sonido que se escuchaba donde avisaban las 12:00am.

-¡Hinata!

-Me equivoque, me enfoque solo en lo que quería que me olvide de los sentimientos de ustedes, fui muy egoísta, perdón.

-¡HINATA DESPIERTA!

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la casa del clan Uchiha, frente a ella estaba su mejor amigo: Inuzuka Kiba.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola, antes que nada debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_**

 ** _1- Este fanfic no es sasusaku o naruhina, asi que no esperen que tenga ese romance._**

 ** _2- No esta basado en los capitulos hecho por Pierrot, solo fue tomado hasta Gaiden y The Last._**

 ** _3- Si no estas contento con esto, por favor no lo leas. No estoy complaciendo a nadie, solo a mi._**

 ** _4-Siento si estoy siendo muy dura, pero todo tiene una razon._**

 ** _Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo, subire un capitulo cada dia ;)_**

 ** _***Todos los derechos son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO (y a quien se los vendio) esto es sin fin de lucro._**

 **El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

 **Cap. 6**

 **"Despertar"**

-¿Ki-Kiba-kun?

-Por fin despiertas Hinata.- dijo Kiba ayudándola a sentarse.

-¿Q-Qué paso?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada.

Decir que estaba asombrada era poco. Hinata comenzó a ver su alrededor, muchos ninjas comenzaban a levantarse, algunos apoyados por sus amistades, algunos nuevos y otros desde años. Pudo reconocer a miembros de su clan y también aquellas personas que consideraba amigos.

-¿Todos, están bien?- pregunto Tsunade.

Hinata seguía observando todo, ya no estaba en la casa del Clan Uchiha, ya no tenía 31 años. Estaba en el campo de batalla, peleando contra Madara y el Juubi, tenía 17 años y era una kunoichi.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Si Kiba-kun yo…

-¡Sasuke!

Muchos ninjas voltearon a ver a la causante del grito y vieron como una pelirroja corría hacia cuatro sombras que se dirigían hacía ellos. Cuando mas se acercaban, todos pudieron ver que se trataban de Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Kakashi!/¡Naruto!/¡Sakura!

Los gritos de muchos ninjas no se hicieron esperar. Tsunade fue la primera en correr a ver como estaban.

-Naruto-kun.- susurro Hinata y empezó a correr hacía ellos a lado de mucho ninjas que comenzaron a acercarse.

-¡Ah! Todos despertaron.- dijo Naruto.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que veían, cuatro ninjas, cansados, con heridas, sus ropajes rotas de una batalla, y dos de ellos sin un brazo.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué les paso?- Tsunade hizo la pregunta que todos tenían.

-Bueno… la verdad es que es un poco largo de explicar y no estamos en condición de hacerlo.- dijo Kakashi, mientras los cuatro se agachaban sentándose en el piso.

-Quiero dormir.- dijo Naruto recostándose en el piso.

-Yo también.- dijo Sakura también acostándose.

Sasuke y Kakashi no dijeron nada, pero habían apoyado sus espaldas y los cuatro se quedaron dormidos, cuando solo cerraron sus ojos.

Tsunade se acerco rápido a ellos y los comenzó a checar.

-Están bien, solo están durmiendo.

-Lo mejor será ir al campamento médico, ellos podrán descansar y los que necesiten ayudan podrán recibirla.

-Kazekage-dono tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada si nos quedamos solo aquí. ¡Los que se encuentren bien ayuden a trasladarse al quien necesite ayuda, y los demás ayuden a llevar los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros!- dijo el Raikage.

Gaara comenzó a levantar los cuerpos de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi con la ayuda de la arena y se lo llevo. Mientras los ninjas en perfecto estado cargaban los cuerpo de quien habían caído durante la batalla y otros se ayudaban a caminar.

En el campamento, el equipo médico se dedico a curar a los que lo necesitaban, y los cuerpos de los caídos comenzaban a ser empilados.

-Me siento muy rara.

-No saber lo que paso es muy problemático.

-¡Maldición y esos cuatro que aún no despiertan!

-No te preocupes Kiba-kun, su llama de la juventud los hará levantarse.

-Lo mas importante es saber que paso con Madara.

-Ti-Tienes razón, Shino-kun.

-Madara esta muerto.

Una voz los sorprendió a todos.

-¡Sakura!/¡Sakura-san!

-¿Cómo que esta muerto? Explícate.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno, pues así. Esta muerto.- dijo Sakura sentándose a lado de Ino.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una tienda y a lado de ella había otras tres camas, pudo ver a sus amigos durmiendo, ya no estaba Kakashi, supuso que había ido con los Kages. Al salir vio a todos sus amigos sentados y formando un circulo, así que decidió ir con ellos. También había visto a Karin y los amigos de Sasuke.

-¿Ustedes derrotaron a Madara?- pregunto Tenten impresionada.

-No

-¡Ah! Frentona explícate.

-Bueno, cuando Gaara-san me llevó para ayudar a Naruto, Madara logro tener a los nueve Bijuus y gracias a esto activo el Tsukuyomi. Nosotros nos salvamos gracias a Sasuke-kun, ¿no tienen hambre?

-Ten, sigue hablando.- dijo Ino pasándole un plato.- son croquetas nutritivas, es todo lo que hay.

-No importa, yo aconseje traer solo esto. No íbamos a tener tiempo de estar cocinando.- dijo Sakura llevándose una a la boca.- Bueno, empezamos a pelear contra Madara, cuando de repente apareció Kaguya y lo mato.

-¿Kaguya?

-Ôtsusuki Kaguya.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por esas palabras, era el mismo clan que ella había visto en esa otra vida que llevo.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Kiba.

-La madre de Rikudô-sennin. Tal parece que se libero al activarse el Tsukuyomi. Así que peleamos contra ella, que nos quería destruir, y finalmente la derrotamos en equipo.

-¿Entonces, todos nosotros estuvimos en un genjutsu?- pregunto Chouji

-Logramos salir gracias a que ustedes los derrotaron.

-Te equivocas Tenten.

Una voz los volvió a sorprender.

-Naruto/Naruto-kun/Sasuke-kun/Sasuke.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo Naruto sentándose a lado de Sakura.

-Sasuke.- Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo se acercaron.

-Vaya que te dieron una paliza Sasuke.

-Cállate Suigetsu.- dijo Sasuke sentándose a lado de Naruto y quitándole el plato.

-¡Ah "teme" ese era mío!

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ese plato es mío.- dijo Sakura arrebatándoles el plato.- las cosas se piden por favor.

-Ah Sakura-chan no seas mala, dame.

Todos los que veían esa escena, no lo podían creer, era como volver a ver a tres niños peleando por una paleta. Después de que les dieran un plato a cada quien y Sakura se cobrara por la croqueta que le habían quitado. Todos estaban sentados. Lo raro era que también se sentaron junto a ellos los amigos de Sasuke.

-Y bien… ¿se van a explicar?, ¿cómo que ustedes no nos liberaron?- dijo Ino

-Si los liberamos, pero no del todo.- dijo Naruto comenzando a comer.

-Explícate.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Cuando caes en un genjutsu solo puedes salir, si alguien mas te libera, ya sea porque derrotaron al enemigo o te inyectaron chakra- dijo Shino

-Un genjutsu solo es el manejo del cerebro, alguien que practica el genjutsu puede controlar lo que ves y lo que oyes.- dijo Sasuke atrayendo toda la atención.- Un Uchiha, puede hacer mas que eso, puede controlar el espacio y tiempo de una persona, si un Uchiha te mete a un genjutsu, ahí puedes pasar horas y en la vida real solo habrá pasado un segundo, por lo que la forma de salir solo dependerá del Uchiha, aunque seas ayudado, ya habrás pasado tiempo en ese genjutsu, a eso lo llamamos Mangekyô Sharingan.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Kiba.

-El Tsukuyomi, es un genjutsu que te da lo que quieres controlando tu cerebro como un genjutsu y el espacio y tiempo como el mangekyô. En un genjutsu normal que controla el cerebro, es muy difícil saber si están o no es una ilusión, hasta que ves algo que no concuerda. El mangekyô te hará ver que es una ilusión al segundo de estar ahí, pero aunque quieras salir, no podrás. Junten ambos y tendrán un Tsukuyomi.

-Jamás me di cuenta que estaba en genjutsu.- dijo Sai.

-Y no lo harías.- dijo Naruto dejando su plato en el piso.- Como dijo Sasuke, el Tsukuyomi te da lo quieres, lo que deseaste, lo que mas anhelas. Es como si entrarás en un mundo que es perfecto para ti.

-Y cuando todo es como siempre lo soñaste, ¿por qué querrías salir de ahí?.- dijo Sakura recordando aquella ocasión en la que Obito los había metido en el prototipo del Tsukuyomi.

-El Tsukuyomi, es perfecto… de seguro todos vieron sus sueños mas anhelados hacerse realidad, después de esta guerra.-dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos.

-Es una línea de tiempo que se acomoda después de un punto. El punto aquí es la guerra, si lo hubiera llevado mas atrás o en su presente sin una guerra se habrían dado cuenta, y a los que les paso, el Tsukuyomi lo acomodo.

Termino de decir Naruto, viendo a todos que se quedaban en silencio y pensando en cada uno de sus sueño.

Hinata lo había entendido, en su sueño Naruto la había amado desde niños y la había salvado, la realidad era que una vez había sido salvada, pero había sido su padre quien la había salvado. Nunca sufrió bulling, porque ella era respetada por pertenecer a un gran clan, ella conoció a Naruto en la academia y jamás le había hablado, solo lo observaba desde lejos.

-¿Có-Cómo el Tsukuyomi arregla el genjutsu?- pregunto

-Con cosas que viste, puede ser que las viviste o solo lo presenciaste.- le contesto Sasuke.

Hinata lo entendió, ya sabía de donde habían salido ese comienzo. Una vez había visto a una niña llorar porque se burlaban de ella, y conforme siguió caminando de la mano de su padre, había visto un niño enojado que veía esa escena, jamás supo que paso después, pues ella ya no pudo verlo, pero siempre imaginó que el niño había ido a defender a esa niña y desde ese momento se habían enamorado. Cuando se enamoro de Naruto, siempre se imagino esa escena, pero era ella quien lloraba y Naruto el niño que la rescataba y desde ahí se prometían amor eterno.

-¿Cómo salimos del Genjutsu?- pregunto Suigetsu.

-Una parte la hicimos nosotros, al derrotar a Kaguya.- dijo Sakura

-La otra parte la hicimos Sasuke y yo al liberar el sello. A partir de ese momento, su sueño comenzó a ponerse feo, vieron que dejo de ser su mundo perfecto y que empezaba a hacer una pesadilla, por lo que la última parte la hicieron ustedes al querer salir del genjutsu deteniendo su flujo de chakra e inyectando chakra a los que no podían liberarse.- dijo Naruto.

Hinata recordó como en un día, todo se había destruido. Su hijo estaba a punto de morir, su hija estaba abandonada y su Naruto le había sido infiel. Lo que había sido un día para ella, en el mundo real había sido un segundo.

Dirigió su vista a Naruto y lo vio riendo, aún lastimado, con curaciones en su rostro y cansado, aún así sacaba la fuerza para estar ahí, riendo de algo que Sai le dijo a esa chica pelirroja y que se había ganado una contestación por parte de ella. Vio esa sonrisa en Naruto y recordó que en su sueño jamás lo había visto reír así, tal vez Naruto no era la persona que ella creía conocer.

-¡Atención!

Un grito irrumpió los murmullos que habían entre los ninjas. En uno de los extremos del campamento se encontraban los cinco Kages junto con Kakashi y Mifune.

-¡Hemos hablado con Hatake Kakashi de lo sucedido. La razón por la que mucho de nosotros nos sentimos agotados y que no recordemos nada es porque fuimos atrapado en el Tsukuyomi Infinito de Uchiha Madara y el que ahora estemos aquí, vivos y teniendo control de nuestras vidas ha sido gracias al equipo 7 de Konoha: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y a Uchiha Sasuke. Ellos pelearon por todos nosotros derrotando a Madara!

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Pero quiero que todos guardemos un minuto de silencio.- volvió a decir Tsunade interrumpiendo los gritos de todos.- por aquellas personas que perdimos, algunos para ustedes eran familia, amigos de antaño o nuevos, pero sobre todo eran compañeros de armas.

》Pero también quiero que recordemos y demos gracias a dos personas que dieron todo de sí para detener esta guerra. Uno fue responsable de detener por completo los Edo Tensei de Kabuto y dejar descansar a nuestros conocidos que tuvimos que enfrentar, y el otro peleo por nosotros al enfrentar y ayudar al equipo 7 durante su pelea contra Madara, dando su vida para el triunfo. Demos gracias a Uchiha Itachi y a Uchiha Obito!

Termino de decir Tsunade sorprendiendo a todas las personas que estaban en ese campamento. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, esperaba que la gente supiera de la pelea de su hermano por detener el Edo Tensei, pero nunca imagino que fueran los mismo Kages que dieran a conocer ese hecho y ahora agachaban la cabeza en señal de respeto. No pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y agachaba su cabeza.

Las demás personas, esperaban que fuera una broma lo que había dicho la Hokage, pero al ver como esta y los demás Kages agachaban la cabeza y guardaban silencio, todos poco a poco comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

El silencio empezó a gobernar en lo que antes había sido un campamento muy ajetreado por los labores de todos los médicos. Todos parecían saber que un minutos no era suficiente para dar las gracias y despedirse de aquellas personas que pelearon por poder vivir ese día y los que vienen. Cada uno se prometió vivir al máximo cada día de su vida en memoria de esas personas caídas.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola, antes que nada debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_**

 ** _1- Este fanfic no es sasusaku o naruhina, asi que no esperen que tenga ese romance._**

 ** _2- No esta basado en los capitulos hecho por Pierrot, solo fue tomado hasta Gaiden y The Last._**

 ** _3- Si no estas contento con esto, por favor no lo leas. No estoy complaciendo a nadie, solo a mi._**

 ** _4-Siento si estoy siendo muy dura, pero todo tiene una razon._**

 ** _Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo, subire un capitulo cada dia ;)_**

 ** _***Todos los derechos son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO (y a quien se los vendio) esto es sin fin de lucro._**

 **El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

Cap. 7

"Un nuevo comienzo"

El sonido del despertador lo hizo abrir los ojos molesto y estiro su brazo para callar ese infernal sonido, se levanto con pereza y se dirigió a su baño. Después de asearse y vestirse, se dirigió a su buro y tomo su banda ninja y se miro al espejo.

Pudo ver sus propios cambios, ya no era un pequeño niño con la mirada llena de rencor y tristeza, tampoco un niño con ilusiones, dejo de ser un adolecente con fuerza pero que lo hacían ver como un niño. Ahora era un joven, un joven-adulto que estaba logrando todas las metas que un día se propuso.

Ahora tenía el cabello un poco mas largo que antes, el flequillo a veces le llegaba a tapar los ojos, pero el se las arreglaba para darle forma, lo único malo para el, era cuando se ponía su banda solía arrancarse cabellos. Su cara había dejado esos rasgos infantiles, ahora nadie dudaba de su edad, ya no había burlas por su estatura y su voz ya no era tan chillona, en pocas palabras era un adulto en toda su expresión, aunque aquellos que lo conocían bien, sabían que su personalidad seguía siendo la misma.

Muchas cosas había pasado desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, para empezar después de que cada ninja se fuera a su aldea, cuando todos los shinobis de Konoha llegaron a su aldea, comenzaron las preparativos funerales y al día siguiente, el funeral se llevaba a cabo.

Toda la aldea se encontraba en silencio, tanto civiles como ninjas, se habían vestido de negro y se encontraban formados frente a un altar con fotos de ninjas que habían caído, algunos pertenecientes a familias civiles que quisieron ser ninjas, otros de familia ninja y otros provenientes de grandes clanes. Sin embargo el dolor y la perdida, era la misma.

Hyuga Hinata estaba a lado de su hermana Hanabi, quien tenía una mirada triste, miembros del clan Hyuga estaban presente en varias fotos del altar. Hinata vio a sus lados y pudo ver como otras personas le lloraban a sus familiares y amigos, entre toda la gente, vio a Tenten y Rock Lee llorar, también vio a Haruno Sakura abrazando a Yamanaka Ino, quien había perdido a su padre durante la guerra.

Siguió pasando su vista, hasta que lo vio a lado de Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, él estaba con una mano sobre el hombro del Nara, quien a pesar de no estar llorando, si se le veía triste por la perdida de su padre. Con tristeza recordó que en su sueño, Naruto había tenido prioridad hacía ella, había estado a su lado aunque ella no estuviera junto a su clan. Y ahora, el estaba ahí, con una mirada triste y apagada, pero a lado del Nara.

Hinata regreso su mirada hacía la foto donde se veía a Hyuga Neji, había dado por hecho que la muerte de su primo frente a Naruto, haría que este la apreciará y quisiera estar a su lado tal como en su sueño, pero la realidad era, que no solo él había muerto, habían sido varios ninjas y entre ellos el padre de uno de sus conocidos de infancia, compañeros en su crecimiento y amigos en su adolescencia.

De repente sintió una mano dos manos en cada uno de sus hombros y al voltear, vio a las dos personas que siempre habían estado a su lado, los que la habían apoyado en su crecimiento como kunoichi y ahora, a pesar de que habían perdido a gente de sus clanes, ambos se habían dado tiempo para brindarle apoyo y cariño. Por un momento Hinata se odio, se odio porque mientras ellos estaban allí con ella, en su sueño los había desaparecido de su vida, como si fantasmas fueran.

-Lo siento y gracias por todo, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun.

Konoha se dedico a tener tres días de luto por todos aquellos que habían padecido en la guerra. Hubo momentos en los que se sentía culpable de todas esas muertes, pero había sido Sakura la que le había quitado esa idea.

-Idiota.- dijo Sakura dándole un coscorrón. – No es tu culpa.

-Claro que si, Sakura-chan.- dijo Naruto volviéndose a sentar.- Sí no tuviera a Kurama, esto no…

-¿Acaso no entendiste nada? Esta guerra no tuvo nada que ver con los Bijuus, ellos solo eran la base para el verdadero propósito. Toda la guerra fue por la ignorancia de nosotros, por la búsqueda de poder personal o militar.

》Uchiha Madara busco el poder personal, al sentirse inferior a Hashirama-sama y Uchiha Obito solo fue un testigo del caos de los que buscan el poder militar, al ver morir a la persona que amaba por las ambiciones de terceros.

》Si quieres culpar a alguien, Naruto. Culpa a los feudales o los Kages anteriores por creer que tenían el poder para controlar todo. Así que deja de estar de llorón y mejor haz algo.- termino de decir Sakura comenzando a balancearse.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo Naruto viéndola.

-No lo se… busca una forma en que ya no existan esos conflictos externos. Los conflictos comienzan cuando no hay recursos primarios y se hace hasta lo imposible por conseguirlos, tal vez los demás lo vemos mal, ya que implican peleas por proteger lo que es tuyo. Pero el que busca lo hace por sus familias, amigos, para poder vivir.

-Gracias Sakura-chan.- dijo Naruto tras un corto silencio.

-Déjalo, no me gusta verte triste.

-Y a mi me gusta verte de negro, hace resaltar tu cabello. -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa no duro cuando sintió un golpe en su cara que lo hizo caerse del columpió.

-¿Q-qué es-estas di-di-diciendo, Idiota?- dijo Sakura levantándose del columpio con la cara sonrojada.- No digas esas cosas tan de repente.

-Du-Duele.- dijo Naruto levantándose y viendo a Sakura irse.- E-Espera Sakura-chan.- Termino de decir mientras corrí detrás de ella, poco a poco alejándose del parque.

Después de los tres días de luto, la aldea comenzó a recuperarse, la remodelación de Konoha, después del ataque de Pain, se seguía haciendo por lo que todas las personas comenzaron a ayudar, y el trabajo se volvió a presentar, así como los nuevos cargos de Konoha.

Orochimaru y Kabuto fueron llevados a juicio, donde se les considero culpables de toda hazaña hecha. Orochimaru fue culpado por todos los errores cometidos, pero al haber ayudado a los Kages y toda la alianza, se le otorgo el perdón, no sin antes someterse al sellado de chakra y control y bloqueo de los puntos importantes de este. Kabuto por otra parte, también fue culpado al participar contra la alianza y apoyar a Madara, su condena a muerte era un hecho, de no haber sido por Naruto quien dijo que gracias a Kabuto, Sasuke seguía vivo y sin este aún seguirían en el Tsukuyomi. Por tal le dieron la misma condena que Orochimaru.

Sasuke fue también llevado a juicio, su mayor traición: haber matado a Danzô. Sin embargo, el mismo se protegió diciendo que Danzô había robado el sharingan de antiguos Uchiha, y la ley mencionaba que solo en estos casos donde se implique un Kekkeigenkai, el clan tenía derecho a encontrar una solución y los altos mandos de Konoha solo podían estar de mediador. Por lo que el, al ser el único miembro, decidió la pena de muerte a quien había robado su legado y no una, sino varias veces.

Al no tener argumentos contra el, los ancianos trataron usar el combate contra Uzumaki Naruto y despojarlo de su mano derecha, sin embargo Naruto tomo participación diciendo:

-"No peleamos como enemigos, sino como amigos que trataron de medir su fuerza y ver quien es mas fuerte.

》Desde que nos conocemos siempre hemos competido por ver quien es mejor, esto nos llevo a esa pelea. Sí lo castigan por eso, también deberían castigar a Kakashi-sensei y Gekimayu-sensei. Ellos nos enseñaron que cuando tienes una rivalidad con un amigo, eso te motiva a hacerte mas fuerte."

Tras eso se decidió que su único castigo sería no poder salir de Konoha.

-"No tengo intención de irme, pienso proteger lo que mi hermano protegió aún con su vida."

A pesar de eso se le concedió dos meses en prisión junto con Suigetsu y Juugo, Karin por su parte, tuvo que estar cuatro meses, dos meses como a su equipo y otros dos meses por haberse escapado, claro que Karin no cumplió su castigo sin antes maldecir e insultar a cuanta persona pasará por su lado.

Después de haber arreglado esos problema, Konoha celebro un día después que todos se enterarán quien iba a ser nombrado como el Sexto Hokage, celebrando a quien era conocido como el "Héroe de Konoha" y uno de los héroes del mundo ninja. Naruto fue sorprendido, cuando iba caminando por la aldea y fue interceptado por Kakashi y lo invitó a comer Ramen, pero al llegar se encontró que no solo iba a comer con su maestro, sino que al entrar se encontraba Yamato, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? No has comido nada.- dijo Sai viendo a Naruto cabizbajo y sin haber tocado su Ramen.

Naruto solo se le quedo viendo, mientras de reojo veía como los demás dejaban de comer para verlo, excepto Sasuke, que siguió comiendo normal.

-Sai… ¡¿Como quieres que coma si no tengo mi mano derecha?!- dijo sacudiendo lo que le quedaba de brazo.

-¿Cómo has podido comer?- pregunto Yamato.

-Solo he estado comiendo, comida sólida.- dijo Naruto poniendo su cara sobre la mesa y con expresión triste.

De repente escuchó algo que lo hizo levantarse de golpe, jamás olvidaría ese sonido de expresión de burla de su mejor amigo, no necesitaba verlo para saber que se estaba burlando de el o bien disfrutaba de su dolor.

-¡"Teme" Sasuke, no te atrevas a burlarte. Es por tu culpa que este pasando por esto!

-Cállate, no es mi culpa.

-Claro que si…

-Ya siéntate Naruto.

-Pero… Sakura-chan…- dijo Naruto volviendo a sentarse y con cara triste.

-Ten, abre la boca.

Naruto volteo a verla y se sorprendió verla poniendo los palillos con fideos para darle de comer en la boca.

-¿No piensas comer?

-¿E-En serio, Sakura-chan?

-Te lo estoy dando, ¿no? Deja de poner esa cara de menso y ya come.

-Gra-Gracias Sakura-chan… Gracias por la comida.

Después de comer y pagar, Kakashi le dijo que tenían que ir con la Hokage y juntos emprendieron camino. Durante el camino mucha gente felicitaba a Naruto, y aunque el no sabía de que hablaban solo se limitaba a dar las gracias. Al llegar y después de que Tsunade los dejará pasar y se saludaran, Tsunade tomo la palabra.

-Naruto, pedí que vinieras por un asunto muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-obachan?

-Naruto, he sido testigo de tu crecimiento, nunca te has rendido y nos has mostrado a todos que podemos cambiar. Jiraiya siempre aposto por ti y yo un día te confié el sueño de mi hermano y de Dan…

-Obachan…

-Naruto, ya hable con el consejo y llegamos al acuerdo que comenzarás a prepararte para llevar el control. Con las relaciones exteriores no tendrás problemas ya que te has sabido desenvolver muy bien en eso. Esto no quiere decir que te dejaré solo, yo estaré aquí hasta el día de mi muerte, jamás los abandonare…

-Obachan…

-Naruto, a partir de hoy recibirás el nombre que inspira confianza no solo a sus amigos o conocidos, sino a todas las personas…

-Bachan…

-Naruto, serás el ¡Sexto Hokage!

Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke, lo voltearon a ver. Naruto intentaba formar una sonrisa y en sus ojos se empezó a formar una capa de lagrimas.

-Lo-Lo Logre.- comenzó a decir en un susurro, pero no pudo evitar detener una lagrima que rápidamente corrió por su rostro.

-Naruto…- dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-Gra-Gracias, Bachan.- dijo Naruto limpiándose sus lagrimas.

-¿Gracias? Naruto esto no es un premio de consolación. Esto es el fruto de tu trabajo, tu te los has ganado. Has hecho todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible que una persona ha hecho. Así que levanta la cabeza.

Naruto al escucharla, levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Si, Tsunade-obachan.

-Nunca te has rendido, y espero que nunca lo hagas. Pelea y ve por lo que quieres.

Con el pasar de los días, las cosas comenzaron a tomar su rumbo, Naruto a parte de comenzar sus estudios de Hokage, seguía formando parte del equipo Kakashi, junto a Kakashi, Sakura y Sai y por increíble que parezca Sasuke también comenzó a realizar misiones con su equipo formado por Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo y había ocasiones que el equipo 7 se volvían a reunir para llevar a cabo misiones especiales.

Naruto se sentó a desayunar leche y huevos. Desde esa vez que hablo con su mamá y esta le dijo que comiera sano, ahora aceptaba gustoso las verduras llevadas por Kakashi y en su cocina había distintos tipos de alimento, pero claro, eso no evitaba que por lo menos tres veces por semana comiera su adorado Ramen.

Levanto la vista y su mirada se ubico en unos retaros que se encontraban sobre un mueble en su comedor. En la primera foto, estaban sus padres: Kushina estaba sentada y Minato parado detrás de el con su vestimenta de Hokage, Shizune la había encontrado cuando busco el nombre de ellos en los registros al parecer se la habían tomado cuando se enteraron que Naruto venía en camino.

En la siguiente foto se mostraba a un Jiraiya adulto en su pose de ermitaño, Tsunade le había dicho que esa foto se la tomo cuando fueron nombrados sannin y el Tercero Hokage le otorgo el permiso de salir de Konoha y deambular por el mundo.

Fijo su vista en la siguiente foto, ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos: Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, Moeji, Udon, Konohamaru, Sakura, Sasuke y el. Se la habían tomado el mismo día que se entero que sería el Sexto Hokage, dos meses después de la guerra, ese día no había terminado ahí, Lee había propuesto la foto y Chouji propuso reunirse todos a comer barbacoa y a pesar que Sasuke no había aceptado ir a comer, porque aún tenía que poner en orden las cosas del barrio Uchiha, Naruto se sintió muy feliz.

En la siguiente foto solo estaban Sasuke, Sakura y el. Había sido un mes después de su anuncio como próximo Hokage, horas antes había tenido que ir al hospital, donde se encontró con Sasuke. Después de saludarse, ambos pasaron al mismo consultorio donde Tsunade y Sakura los esperaban.

-Muy bien, sus heridas han mejorado.

-¿En verdad, Tsunade-obachan?

-Si. También les quería decir algo. El Zetsu blanco que consiguió Sakura en perfectas condiciones durante la guerra, se le ha hecho una autopsia y ahora sabemos que estaban hechas de las células de mi abuelo y por lo que vimos con Obito, es posible la unión de uno de esto con el cuerpo humano y se puede recuperar partes del cuerpo perdidos.

》Pero Yamato nos ha brindado su ayuda, esta dispuesto a ofrecer sus células y a partir de ahí junto con los conocimientos que Kabuto pudo obtener mientras estaba en el escondite de Madara, podremos encontrar la forma de hacer prótasis y remplazar sus brazos faltantes. Solo faltaría hacerles unas pruebas y esperar que sus células sean compatibles con las células de Hashirama. ¿Qué opinan?

-Uhm…- dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y cruzando su brazo sobre su pecho.- No quiero.

Tsunade y Sakura se sorprendieron, ante las palabras de Naruto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura.

-Nunca me ha gustado el camino fácil. Cuando tuvimos nuestra primera misión real como ninjas, Haku lograba formar sellos utilizando solo un brazo. Esa vez Kakashi-sensei dijo que solo pocos ninjas lograban eso.

》Yo no seré débil por no tener un brazo, seguiré creciendo y me seguiré haciendo mas fuerte, si pasa lo contrario, solo sería incompetente. Además no lo veo como una perdida, sino como un triunfo.

-Me choca darle la razón al "dobe", pero la tiene. Yo tampoco quiero.

Naruto dejo salir una pequeña risa, aún ahora, extrañaba su brazo derecho para hacer ciertas cosas, era muy difícil cuando toda tu vida habías sido diestro y de repente eras zurdo, claro que se las había ingeniado, cuando tres meses de entrenamiento, pudo aparecer un Kagebushin sin necesidad de formar una mano de chakra ayudado por la otra mitad de Kurama.

Se levanto de su mesa y comenzó a levantar sus trastes sucios, ya cuando iba salir, no pudo evitar ver la última foto, que mas que ser una foto era un dibujo hecho por su amigo Sai sin que el se diera cuenta. En ese dibujo, si ponías atención, se veían dos personas abrazadas de frente, paradas y unidos por sus bocas, detrás de ellos se podía ver el ocaso por lo que el cielo se pintaba de anaranjado.

-Hey Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto volteándola a ver, mientras caminaban por la aldea.

-¿En serio no quieres que te hagamos un brazo?

-No. Sakura-chan, cuando a Sasuke me era indiferente, pero con el tiempo lo empecé a ver como mi rival. Era mejor que yo en cualquier ámbito, mientras yo me esforzaba hasta caer muerto, mientras el parecía que se levantaba y decía: "Hey, hoy voy a hacer mas puntos".

Sakura solo sonrió y se rio.

-Cada cosa que hacía como shinobi, tenía en mente ser mejor que Sasuke, pero cuando comenzamos a ser un equipo, no quería ser mejor que el. Lo que quería era que el e reconociera, no solo como shinobi si no como persona. Cuando peleamos en la azotea del hospital, ¿Lo recuerdas?.

Sakura solo asistió.

-Me sentí muy feliz, porque el era el quien había propuesto eso, por un momento pensé que me reconocía, pero cuando se negó a ponerse su banda de Konoha, me di cuenta que solo veía en mi alguien que creció, pero no a un shinobi, un amigo, un hermano o un igual.

》Después, cuando peleamos en el valle del fin, antes de que se fuera con Orochimaru, solo me reconoció como shinobi. Sasuke solo se alejo de nosotros, no solo físicamente sino también en poder. Pero cuando peleamos otra vez como el equipo 7, los tres peleamos espalda con espalda y estoy que tu también lo sentiste, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?

-Si, me sentí muy feliz por eso. Por fin peleaba a lado de ustedes y no como la persona que solo tenían que proteger.

-Durante la guerra, Sasuke reconoció que éramos ninjas y compañero. Pero cuando peleamos el y yo, finalmente Sasuke me reconoció como su igual y el brazo que perdimos, es la muestra de ello.- termino de decir Naruto y pudo ver que estaban en el parque y sentados en los columpios.

-¿Y no lo extrañas?

-¡Claro que si Sakura-chan! Me cuesta trabajo firmar, saludar a la gente, vestirme o comer.- dijo Naruto derramando lagrimas.

-Jajaja bueno en algunas cosas creo que te puedo ayudar.

-¿Eh?

-Una vez te dije que tenías que tener cuidado en usar el "Futon Rasen-shuriken" que podías perder un brazo y que la medicina no podía hacer milagros y tu me dijiste algo, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Te dije que no importaba mientras tu estuvieras a mi lado.- susurro Naruto viéndola sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Bueno… yo quiero estar a tu lado… si aún quieres… yo…

Naruto vio como Sakura bajaba la cabeza, pero aún así había apreciado un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero… ¿y Sasuke?... tu lo amas…

-Naruto, cuando decía eso tenía doce años, ¿qué podía saber del amor? Ahora a mis diecisiete años, no se si lo amo, porque a pesar de que el esta aquí en Konoha, a mi me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, y contigo me siento yo y no como alguien que debe fingir para gustarle a un chico…

-Entonces… tu… me… a…

-No puedo decirte que te amo, porque no lo se… pero me gustaría descubrirlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Naruto estaba sorprendido podía escuchar la sinceridad en sus palabras, pero no sabía que decir. Sakura por otra parte, esperaba alguna reacción de el, un rechazo, un acepto, lo que fuera. Al ver que no decía nada, volteo a verlo y rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no vas a decir nada?...

-Sakura-chan te amo…-dijo de repente Naruto sorprendiendo a Sakura-… eso te hubiera dicho en un pasado, pero tienes razón. ¿Cómo decirte que te amo, si lo he pensado desde que tenía nueve o diez años?, ¿Cómo puedo saber que es el amor de un hombre a una mujer y no de hermano o de mi rivalidad con Sasuke?...

-Naruto…

-Pero…- dijo Naruto al verla levantarse. Sakura al oírlo dirigió su mirada hacia el.- …yo también quiero descubrirlo.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron viendo, ambos estaban sonrojado y aunque ambos sabían que no era la declaración esperada, sabían que tendrían que ir lento por ese esperado "Te amo".

 **N/A: No tenia planeado agregar alguna pareja de enamorados. Pero perdi una apuesta y trate de hacer esto, siento si nos los complace.**

 **Solo fantan dos capitulos mas, mi meta es terminarlo el 10 de Octubre.**

 **Menma: Nunca he pensado hacer algo en el mundo de Road To Ninja y no te prometo nada, pero tratare de hacer volar mi imaginacion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola, antes que nada debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_**

 ** _1- Este fanfic no es sasusaku o naruhina, asi que no esperen que tenga ese romance._**

 ** _2- No esta basado en los capitulos hecho por Pierrot, solo fue tomado hasta Gaiden y The Last._**

 ** _3- Si no estas contento con esto, por favor no lo leas. No estoy complaciendo a nadie, solo a mi._**

 ** _4-Siento si estoy siendo muy dura, pero todo tiene una razon._**

 ** _Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo, subire un capitulo cada dia ;)_**

 ** _***Todos los derechos son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO (y a quien se los vendio) esto es sin fin de lucro._**

 **El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

Cap. 8

"¿Quién eres?"

Después de ese día pasaron dos meses en los que Naruto se la pasaba en la torre Hokage junto a Tsunade y Shikamaru, si no estaba ahí se la pasaba entrenando o en misiones con el equipo Kakashi o con el equipo 7 y por las tardes y noches se le veía comiendo con Sakura o acompañándola a su casa.

Sin embargo no todo fue bien, Naruto y Sakura estuvieron juntos casi un año, y como en toda relación, tuvieron altos y bajos donde participaron los celos, las exigencias, la desconfianza y demás, ambos terminaron su relación.

Ya tenían cuatro meses separados y él sabía que en parte era su culpa, si tal vez a la semana de haber terminado con Sakura, no hubiera aceptado una salida con Hyuga Hinata, Sakura no pensaría que realmente no la amaba y ahora estuvieran juntos y peor aún que no solo fuera una salida, si no que habían sido varias, peor fue que al mes de separarse, Sakura había aceptado salir con un ninja de Konoha mayor que ellos y que después se le viera muy seguido en el barrio Uchiha.

Sin embargo, hacía una semana fue Hinata quien le dio el empujón que necesitaba.

Después de una tediosa misión con el equipo Kakashi, Naruto se había encontrado a Hinata en el Ichiraku. No dudo en pagar su plato y después se fueron a caminar.

-Ya… Ya se van a cumplir dos años de-desde la guerra.

-Si, tienes razón.

Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto solo con la mirada, y lo vio serio.

-Ta-también serán dos años d-de la muerte de Neji-nisan.

-Hinata, lo siento.- dijo Naruto tras un corto silencio y sentándose en una banca cerca de los bosques de Konoha.- Creo que nunca me disculpe contigo por no haber podido proteger a Neji.

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-He pensado en varias formas para pagar la muerte de Neji y la única que pude encontrar sería cumplir tus sueños y hacerte feliz, Hinata.

Hinata se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso, en su genjutsu todo había empezado a suceder con la muerte de su primo y ahora parecía que todo estaba por tomar ese rumbo.

-Pero estaría siendo injusto.

-¿Eh?

-Si trato de pagar la muerte de Neji contigo, tendría que hacerlo con cada persona que perdió a un ser querido durante la guerra y estaría haciendo una vida falsa y la base de esa vida sería una deuda con alguien que decidió como vivir y que logro su mas anhelado sueño: pudo elegir por quien y porque morir. Y con esa base, nadie podría a llegar a ser feliz.

Hinata estaba sorprendida. Allí estaba, junto a la personas que siempre había amado y que ahora, en pocas palabras, le decía que no la amaba. Hinata bajo la cabeza y vio sus pies.

-De-Definitivamente… no te conozco Na-Naruto-kun.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Sabes? Durante el Tsukuyomi Infinito, yo estuve en mi sueño dorado… ahí, tu me decías que me a-amabas y que todo por lo que luchaste había si-sido por mi. Yo era la ra-razón por la que te levantabas to-todos los días. En ese mundo, nosotros nos casábamos y teníamos dos hijos y trece años después de la guerra te coronabas como Hokage.

-Hinata…

-Pero… ahora se que fui muy egoísta. No me i-importo la muerte de Neji-nisan ni tampoco casi matar a Hanabi-nechan con tal de que tu me rescataras del Ôtsusuki Toneri como una princesa y aceptaras tu amor por mi…

-¿Ôtsusuki?

-¿Eh? S-si, el era descendiente del segundo hijo de Kaguya, que junto a su hermano, había podido sellar a su madre, y el clan Hyuga era descendiente de el.

-Eso es una tontería.

-¿Eh?

-Si realmente se hubieran necesitado que dos hermanos unieran su poder para sellar a Kaguya, Sasuke y yo no hubiéramos podido hacerlo, juntos completamos el poder de uno de sus hijos, nos habría faltado el poder del segundo hijo para sellarla.

-Na-Naruto-kun, por eso fue mi sueño. ¿No dijiste que todo se acomodaba para que lo que queríamos se logrará?

-¿Eh?... ah lo siento… continua…- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Du-Durante mi sueño, lo único que me importaba era ser feliz, estaba casada con el chico de quien me enamore desde pequeña. Ignoraba tus sentimiento y los de Boruto-kun y Himawari-chan.

-¿Boruto y Himawari?

-Eran los nombres de nuestros hijos, los había puesto yo en honor a Neji-nisan, inclusive ahora lo veo, nunca te pregunte si te gustaban o tenías un nombre en mente, pero tu siempre decías que todo lo que pensara y dijera estaba bien, que tu eras feliz porque me amabas.

》Y con solo saber eso, no me importa nada ni nadie mas, Neji-nisan murió, Hanabi-nechan la despojaron de su Byakugan, abandone a mi clan, deje der ser una kunoichi, tenía un hijo malcriado y mi hija ni siquiera se preparaba para ser kunoichi y tu Naruto-kun te enfrascabas tanto en el trabajo y en tomar que nunca estabas con nosotros.

》Con estos días que hemos salido, me di cuenta que realmente no te conozco, ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de alguien que conozco y no me conoce?

-Una vez, Sakura-chan me dijo lo mismo y la verdad es que jamás terminas de conocer a alguien por completo.

-Ti-Tienes razón. Por eso mi sueño se hizo una pe-pesadilla.

-Te equivocas Hinata.- dijo Naruto sorprendiéndola y volteándola a ver. -¿Crees que todo fue porque no me conocías? Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero yo creo que tu error estuvo en que te perdiste a ti misma por solo enfocarte en mi.

》Si realmente querías honrar la muerte de Neji, hubieras luchado, hubieras crecido y hubieras cambio a lo que el temía. Te lo dijo en los examenes chunnin. Odiaba el sistema del clan Hyuga con el Souken y el Bouken y aunque el era fuerte, su muerte iba a ser elegido por el Souken, los que pertenecían al Bouken no tienen derecho a nada. ¿Cuál es tu sueño Hinata?, ¿Quién eres y que deseas? Sí lo único en lo que piensas es en que yo te ame, entonces ¿para que te hiciste Kunoichi?, ¿por qué peleabas?, ¿Quién eres Hinata?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por esas palabras y recordó. Recordó el día su hermana Hanabi nació, los entrenamientos con su padre, el día que la presentaron con el "líder" de la rama secundaria, el día que conoció a Neji y la tristeza en sus ojos después que lo sellarán, recordó esa vez que vio tristeza y enojo cuando, en su entrenamiento su padre se puso frente a ella y acto seguido su tío comenzó a gritar de dolor y su primo se acerco a su padre preocupado y ellos simplemente se fueron.

Recordó el día que su hermana demostró que su ser mejor que ella teniendo cinco años menos, el día que su padre decidió mandarla a la academia porque ahora se dedicaría entrenar a Hanabi. Recordó que se prometió demostrarle a su padre y a ella misma que si podía, que era fuerte y que su existencia tenía importancia.

Recordó el día que, peleando con su primo durante los examenes chunnin, vio el dolor, tristeza e impotencia de este, y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible para cambiar el destino de los miembros del Bouken

Recordó cuando lo conoció un día en la academia y la sorprendió que a pesar de que todos dudaran el, el se seguía levantando y esforzándose por demostrar quien era. Se sintió identificada y lo vio como su modelo a seguir, pero estuvo tan concentrada en el que se olvido de ella misma.

Entrenaba todos los días después de una misión, pero era ella misma la que se ponía un límite, era ella misma la que se decía que no podía, era ella misma la que se rindió y solo se enfoco en que el hombre que ella amaba la mirará, la amara e hicieran una familia junto.

-"No te importa que los demás vivamos una completa mierda, con tal de que tu vivas tu sueño anhelado, aunque esa persona no te ame. No te importa ser la burla de tu "esposo" con tal de que viva a tu lado. No te importa haber perdido tu identidad con tal de ser la sombra del viejo de mierda."

De repente recordó las palabras de su hijo, y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. En su sueño solo fue Uzumaki Hinata, esposa de Uzumaki Naruto el Séptimo Hokage. Olvido su clan, a su padre, a su hermana, a su primo, olvido todo con tal de ser la esposa del hombre que amaba, la sombra de Uzumaki Naruto.

-"¿Quién eres Hinata?"

-Gracias Naruto-kun.

-¿Eh? No, lo siento. No debí hablarte así.

-Eso fue lo que siempre me gusto de ti, Naruto-kun. Siempre dices lo que piensas, prefieres decir una verdad cruda a mentiras dulces.

》Cuando te conocí, vi a un niño triste, solo, pidiendo a gritos porque alguien te viera, por alguien que te quiera, por alguien que vea en ti a Uzumaki Naruto y no a un héroe, y… perdona Naruto-kun, pero eres un idiota.- dijo Hinata dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Eh?

-¡Lo-Lo Si-Siento Naruto-kun, pero es la verdad!

-¡Eh!

-E-Es que es increíble que tengas a una persona que te dice que te ama y que tu amas y la estés dejando ir por una tontería y dejes que los celos dominen.

Naruto se quedo callado y la vio levantarse de la banca.

-Hace rato me preguntaste quien soy, y yo ahora te pregunto, ¿quién eres Naruto-kun?, ¿Eres alguien que se rinde o alguien que pelea hasta el final?

》Hasta luego Naruto-kun y gracias por la comida.

Naruto salió de su casa y empezó a correr, entre recuerdos ya se le había hecho tarde y tenía que llegar rápido si no quería que se le escapará. Al llegar la pudo ver saliendo del hospital hablando muy animadamente con una compañera de trabajo. Sakura tenía el cabello mas arreglado y un poco mas largo ya que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, iba vestida con una playera roja y unos pantalones blancos, sus zapatillas ninja y su bata del hospital.

-Sakura-chan, ¿podemos hablar?

Sakura y su amiga lo voltearon.

-¡Ah Naruto-san!... bueno yo los dejo. Me adelanto Sakura-san. Hasta luego.

-Gracias.- dijo Naruto viendo a la chica salir corriendo. Dirigió su mirada a Sakura y le dijo: -¿Te parece bien que vayamos caminando?

Sakura se le quedo viendo y tras un suspiro dijo. -vamos, no tenemos todo el día.- y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Naruto.

Durante un rato ninguno dijo palabra alguna, iban lado a lado como cuando tenían dieciséis y solo eran amigos, y como en ese tiempo, el silencio no era incomodo.

-Supe que te ascendieron.- dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

-Si

-Me alegro por ti.

-Yo igual me alegro por ti.- dijo Sakura y volviendo a crear un silencio.

-Escucha, se que me comporte como un idiota, debí confiar mas en ti y no dejarme llevar por el significado de la misión, también se que fui yo el que prácticamente termino contigo.

-Déjalo Naruto, eso quedo en el pasado. Ya llegamos.

-Por fin llegas Naruto. ¿Estas listo?

-Si, Tsunade-obachan.

Naruto vio como Tsunade se acercaba al barandal de la torre Hokage y comenzaba a hablar fuerte. Naruto se paro frente a Sakura y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:

-Escucha, aunque quisiera decirte que te amo, no lo voy a hacer…

-Naru…

-Y no porque no lo sienta, si no por que tu no me creerías. Pero te puedo asegurar y se que me creerás cuando te digo que desde niño todo lo que he hecho ha sido por una pequeña esperanza que había en mi y hoy estoy aquí gracias a esa esperanza que me hizo jamás rendirme.

》Sakura-chan, lo que mas quiero es estar contigo, crecer contigo, descubrir contigo todo lo que queda por descubrir. Quiero volver a enamorarte y en futuro poder decir que tu eres mía y que soy tuyo.

》No te puedo garantizar que todo sea color rosa, habrá retos pero que juntos los podremos superar…

-Pero si hay que te puedo garantizar y es algo de lo que solo tu vas a ser dueña.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto te estoy hablando!

Aún ignorando el grito de Tsunade, Naruto metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón naranja, mientras que una mano hecha de chakra tomaba la mano derecha de Sakura.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por todas las palabras de Naruto que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar con cada movimiento de Naruto, sintió como la mono de chakra le abría la mono y como con su mano izquierda le ponía algo y la cerraba.

-UZUMAKI NARUTO

-Esto es tuyo Sakura-chan, por favor acéptalo.- termino de decir Naruto sonriendo y dando la vuelta para ir con Tsunade.

》¡YO SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO, YO JAMAS ROMPO UNA PROMESA. NO LES PUEDO OFRECER MI CORAZON PORQUE NO ES MIO, PERO SI LES PUEDO DAR MI PALABRA, QUE ES UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE TENGO, Y HOY LES PROMETO A TODOS USTEDES QUE SIEMPRE LOS PROTEGERE, COMO EL SEXTO HOKAGE DE KONOHA Y COMO UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Toda Konoha estaño en aplausos y gritos, aldeanos, ninjas y amigos felicitaban al nuevo Hokage. En la torre Hokage, en la azotea, los aplausos tampoco fueron olvidados, ahí estaba Shizune, Sai, y Shikamaru que veían como niño escandaloso había logrado su meta, también estaba Kakashi, Sasuke y Tsunade, que podían ven como el ninja mas imperactivo, el #1 en sorprender a la gente y el que no te ni una pizca en lograr ser Hokage, estaba ahí extendiendo su mano izquierda y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura lo veía ahí parado con su gabardina de Hokage parecida al de su padre, una vez le había que le gustaría utilizar la que le dieron las ranas del Monte Myoboku, por tener un significado especial para el, pero como era roja y no blanca como la ley lo decía, pidió el mismo diseño y que fuera blanca.

Esa gabardina no era por ser copia de su padre, si no que significaba la confianza que tuvo su padre para ponerle a Kurama, la confianza que puso Jiraiya, para no solo salvara Konoha si no a todo el mundo y la confianza que puso Nagato e Itachi en el. Una gabardina que se movía con el viento y por el frente se podía ver de un lado un botón que sostenía una pequeña cuerda que cruzaba por el pecho y se amarraba a otro botón, pero que en esta ocasión esa cuerda volada al no tener donde amarrarse.

Sakura apretó mas su puño y lo junto a su pecho, mientras recordaba que dentro de su puño, estaba el botón que le faltaba a la gabardina del nuevo Hokage.

-Idiota.- susurro mientras sonreía y lo veía dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa.

Uzumaki Naruto había crecido en la sola y en el odio, aún así logro graduarse de la academia ninja gracias a Umino Iruka. Formo un equipo con el frio y genio de Uchiha Sasuke, con la coqueta y fangirl de Haruno Sakura y con el lento, perezoso y poderoso Hatake Kakashi.

Con el tiempo conoció mas personas con las que fue formando lazos especiales, gente que podía llamar amigos. Tuvo momentos malo que quedaran en su mente por siempre, ser poseedor del Kyubi, Orochimaru, la ida de Uchiha Sasuke, Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara y Ôtsusuki Madara, que lo hicieron llorar y sufrir pero que dejaron grandes experiencias en su vida.

Tuvo buenos momento: Umino Iruka, el equipo 7, los 9 novatos, el equipo Gai, el equipo Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Kurama, que siempre estuvieron a su lado.

Y hoy, dos años después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y en su cumpleaños diecinueve, Uzumaki Naruto logro el reconocimiento de todo ser vivo en la tierra y que muestra que no importa quien seas, si no quien eres, sí te esfuerzas por lo que mas quieres, sí solo eres capaz de dar siempre el 100 de ti mismo, no importa cuantas veces caigas lo importante es levantar y lograras tus mas anhelado sueños. Nunca olvides quien eres.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola, antes que nada debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_**

 ** _1- Este fanfic no es sasusaku o naruhina, asi que no esperen que tenga ese romance._**

 ** _2- No esta basado en los capitulos hecho por Pierrot, solo fue tomado hasta Gaiden y The Last._**

 ** _3- Si no estas contento con esto, por favor no lo leas. No estoy complaciendo a nadie, solo a mi._**

 ** _4-Siento si estoy siendo muy dura, pero todo tiene una razon._**

 ** _Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo, subire un capitulo cada dia ;)_**

 ** _***Todos los derechos son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO (y a quien se los vendio) esto es sin fin de lucro._**

 **El Fin**

 **Por: Odisea27**

Epílogo.

"Uzumaki Naruto, el Sexto Hokage"

Konoha había cambiado, por respeto a la naturaleza su cambio radicaba en edificios un poco mas altos, para aquellos que se querían independizar o bien, formaban una familia. Sin embargo la esencia de Konoha seguía siendo la misma. Ya habían pasado ocho años desde la Cuarta Guerra y seis años desde que me convertí, oficialmente en Hokage. Si bien la aldea no había cambiado si había cambio con la gente que crecí.

Por increíble que parezca Gekimayu-sensei, después de la Guerra fue llevado a la área de urgencias y estuvo allí por cinco meses, ¿la razón? Durante la pelea contra Madara, Gekimayu-sensei había destrozado sus canales de chakra y su cuerpo había colapsado. Yo, gracias al poder de Rikudô-sennin, estabilice sus conducto y salve su vida, sin embargo, mientras estuvo en el hospital, Tsunade-obachan descubrió que en su último ataque y la caída que tuvo le había fracturado la columna. Cuando despertó y fue comunicado de este asunto, decidió meterse a cirugía y morir en el intento a vivir como un invalido.

Después de la operación y tras prohibirle volver a abrir las 8 puertas internas, Gekimayu-sensei volvió a formar parte de la lista de junnin de Konoha, y junto con Gekimayu y Tenten, seguía formando el equipo Gai y aún ahora a sus treinta nueve años, aún se le veía corriendo por toda Konoha y gritando que la "bestia verde" jamás moriría.

Gekimayu y Tenten, ahora también junnin, habían decidió tener pupilos. Gekimayu dijo que quería hacer florecer las flores de juventud que tenían los nuevos futuro ninja y Tenten había dicho que su sueño siempre había sido ser una excelente kunoichi como lo es Tsunade-obachan, y aunque no era llamada "sannin" ella sabía que era una excelente kunoichi y quería ayudar a los futuros a cumplir sus sueños. Por lo que era normal para mi verlos entrar a mi oficina cada uno con su equipo y escuchar un "Lee-sensei" y "Tenten-sensei".

Por otra parte, Kurenai-sensei había pedido su tiempo como Kunoichi cuando tuvo a su hija Mirai, tres años después se había vuelto a meter en la lista de kunoichi activas, sin embargo, solo duró un año y se dio de baja al entender que su hija, lo único que tenía era, a ella.

Shikamaru iba a visitar casi todos los días, le había prometido a Asuma-sensei que las cuidaría y como tal, estaba al pendiente de ellas. El ahora era el líder de su clan, además de ser mi mano derecha, el me ayuda a explicarme los informes que llegan y no entiendo y a no ser tan imprudente a la hora de dar misiones, me aconseja que tengo que hacer y trata de que no me escape de la oficina.

Su relación con Temari ya es un hecho, tal parece que ambos gozaron el que ella fuera la embajadora de Sunagakure y el mi consejero para escribirse, verse y hasta salir de la aldea. Todos bromeamos diciendo que el será el primero en casarse y con ello traerá la alianza hermana con Suna. Chouji disfruta diciendo que el e Ino se tienen que apurar para que los tres tengan a sus hijos y no se olvide el trio: "ino-shika-cho", por lo que siempre termina golpeado por Ino.

Chouji, ahora es junnin y se esta preparando para en un futuro ser el líder de su clan. Ino también se ha convertido en junnin, aún tiene su florerías y ahora forma parte de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha, además de tratar de atraer la atención de Sai. Aún así de vez

en cuando los tres seguían siendo un equipo y formando su "ino-shika-cho".

Otro equipo que seguía trabajando juntos, era el equipo Kurenai. Shino era ahora un anbu, su habilidad sigilosa y sus bichos lo hacían especial para misiones de espionaje, Kiba se había convertido en un junnin, además de comenzar a tener sus propios estudios como futuro líder de su clan a lado de su fiel amigo, Akamaru.

Hinata seguía siendo la misma, pero comenzó a entrenar mas y ahora era junnin, si bien no estaba tomando el papel como futura líder del clan Hyuga, trataba de ganarse un papel importante en ella, la única que la apoyaba era su hermana Hanabi que a sus diecinueve años, el titulo de líder ya era un hecho. Sin embargo, Hinata en lugar de deprimirse u olvidarlo, ella ha mostrado fortaleza y poco a poco ha empezado a tener un lugar y respeto en su clan y no por ser la hija del

líder, sino por ser Hinata.

Yamato-taichou había regresado al plantel de los anbu, aunque eso no quería decir que ya no lo veíamos. Sai había decidido a formar parte de los anbu bajo el servicio del Hokage, pero aún así seguía estando disponible para misiones junto el equipo Kakashi, en sus tiempos libres se le podía ver junto a Ino, a pesar de aún no comprender las emociones, ya que parece un niño de trece años, a confesado que le gusta, pero que no sabría decir si la quiere o hasta amarla.

Kakashi-sensei, fue una de las personas que su vida dio un giro radical, a pesar de que quiso seguir funcionando como shinobi activo, la aldea completa lo eligió para ostentar el puesto de los grandes consejeros. Tras la muerte de Homura y Koharu, se tuvieron que elegir a dos personas para ocupar su puesto, uno de ellos fue Tsunade-obachan, quien acepto con la excusa de que no dejaría de ser Hokage, solo que así tendría tiempo para "meditar" y prometiendo que me ayudaría cuando fuera necesario. Kakashi-sensei, por otro lado, fue elegido por lo que no le quedo otra opción que aceptar, a sus treinta y nueve años, seguía siendo el Kakashi-sensei que conocí.

Sakura-chan ha seguido creciendo, ahora es llamada una de los "nuevos sannin de Konoha", los otros dos somos Sasuke y yo, por lo que es normal que no se llamada como junnin, cuyo rango tiene. A pesar de ello, la mayor parte del día lo dedica al hospital como doctora y como tercera a cargo del Hospital de Konoha.

Sasuke, por su parte, seguía en Konoha y seguía ejerciendo el trabajo de shinobi, desde hace cuatro años comenzó a ejercer el trabajo de anbu, a pesar de ello seguía haciendo misiones junto a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo en las misiones para anbu y junto a Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Sakura-chan y el, seguían haciendo misiones para el equipo Kakashi.

Hace dos años decidió salirse de los anbu para ejercer su papel solo como shinobi gennin de la aldea, el motivo fue, que estando yo solo como Hokage y tras una platica, se decidió formar la policía de Konoha y devolverle el prestigio al clan Uchiha que tenía antes de que su odio buscara su extinción. Según Sasuke, solo espero el momento en que yo quedara a cargo completamente de Konoha para comenzar a moverse, ya que no aún no confiaba en los antiguos mando de Konoha, Homura y Koharu, para llevarlo a cabo.

Con lo sucedido de la masacre que sufrió el clan, el clan paso a ser visto con lastima y toda esa lastima había sido dirigido a Sasuke en forma de aprecio y honor. Pero tras sus decisión en busca de venganza, el clan Uchiha comenzó a despertar mas venganza y finalmente con la aparición de Uchiha Madara, todo sentimiento al nombre Uchiha, se convirtió en odio, tristeza, venganza y muerte, por lo que Sasuke se ha dedicado a resurgir a su clan. Con ayuda de Kakashi-sensei, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sakura-chan y yo, ha empezado a recuperar y elevar al clan Uchiha.

Por mi parte, desde hace seis años fui nombrado como el Sexto Hokage de Konohagakure. Desde ese día comencé con mis labores junto con Tsunade-obachan, nunca hubo problemas con que dos personas tuvieran el nombre de Hokage, de hecho era mas fácil: mientras uno hacía algo, el otro se ocupaba de otros asuntos y gracias a la participación y ayuda de Shizune-nechan y Shikamaru, Tsunade-obachan y yo gozábamos de tiempo libre.

Pero hace dos años, cuando Tsunade-obachan decidió formar parte de los dos altos mando de mando de Konoha y dedicarse ahora al hospital, todo el trabajo recae en Shikamaru y en mi, y aún a mis veinticinco años, sigo odiando tanto papeleo y estar encerrado, así que es normal escaparme de la oficina, por lo que Iruka-sensei ha retomado su trabajo para encontrarme.

Mi relación con Sakura ha comenzado a crecer desde hace seis años. Después de darle el símbolo de mi corazón y que Sakura-chan llevaba colgado en su pecho desde ese día, ha pasado por todo. Aun hay altas y bajas entre nosotros, pero que hemos sabido manejar. Su tiempo como doctora o kunoichi y mi tiempo como Hokage nos ha puesto tiempo para vernos, lo que hace que cuando nos vemos es como si viviéramos en una burbuja donde solo existimos nosotros.

Por dos años solo fuimos amigos de nuevo, tras una relaciones donde dos adolecentes que jugaban a ser adultos, regresar a ser amigos fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar. Tras los dos años, Sakura-chan y yo formamos una relación y pasamos a ser novios, durante este tiempo hemos descubierto muchas cosas que ignorábamos: despertar en la misma cama, conocer nuestros cuerpos, verla dormir y ahora poder decir yo soy de ella y ella es mía, hemos pensado en casarnos y tal vez pronto lo hagamos, un anillo espera en mi escritorio.

Debo decir que Sakura-chan tenía razón, una semana después de ser nombrado Hokage hubo una reunión en el país del Hierro, yo había ido como el nuevo represéntate de Konoha y allí les pregunte a los demás Kages las razones del porque habían surgido guerras entre nosotros, las razones habían sido, por búsqueda de materia prima.

Un ejemplo fue Sunagakure, que al ser un país rodeado de temperaturas altas y desértico, la comida, agua y medicinas eran cosas que no eran un privilegio, tras el tratado de paz que hicieron con Konoha tras el ataque unido con Orochimaru, habían podido mejorar la calidad de vida. Las otras aldeas no eran muy diferentes, una aldea deseaba lo que tenía otra aldea.

Tras eso y hablando con los Kages, decidimos hacer un tratado de libre comercio, donde todas las aldeas se verían beneficiadas. Sé que es imposible tener paz de un día para otro, pero si se puede buscar poniendo soluciones a los problemas que halla, también se decidió que cada seis meses habría una reunión para saber si había problemas y solucionarlos.

No puedo decir que dejaron de existir personas que tuvieran ambiciones en las aldeas, es algo que tiene el ser humano y es imposible no tenerlas, es como pedir que todos dejaran cortarse una mano. Sin embargo cada aldea ha intentado disminuir esto o bien afrontarlo, por lo que las misiones no han cesado, pero si las guerras o peleas extremas.

Kurama y los demás Bijuus, después de liberarlo de la prisión que los puso Sasuke, sabían que el ser humano siempre iban a desear poder, y por lo tanto ellos siempre iban a ser buscados, y tras un platica conmigo, decidieron comprimir sus chakra y entrar en mi cuerpo por lo que me convertí en el Jinchuriki de los nueve Bijus. Al tener el chakra de los Uzumaki por mis venas, me permitió ser capaz de albergar a los nueve sin que se convirtieran en el Juubi.

También influyo que los Bijus se comprimieran y se unirán a mi, esto lo hicieron con el fin de que cuando yo muriera ellos también morirían y así ya nadie buscaría su poder, porque ese poder se extinguiría conmigo y en cierta manera, por fin serían libres.

Mi visión como Hokage es mantener esta paz que ahora tenemos, no quiero que mis hijos o los hijos de mis hijos, las nuevas generaciones que vendrán vivan el horror de estar en una guerra. Y mi misión, es proteger esta aldea por la que muchos se sacrificaron, mi padre, mi madre, el viejo Hokage, Uchiha Itachi, Ero-sennin, Nagato, personas que me guiaron, me dieron su apoyo y su confianza y no pienso traicionarlos.

-¡¿Por qué te andas escapando?!

De repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza, a pesar de no haber sido un golpe fuerte, fue suficiente para empujarme de donde estaba sentado.

-Pero Sakura-chan… me aburro estar solo firmando papeles.- dije poniendo una cara triste.

-Aún así Naruto.- dijo Sakura-chan sentándose a mi lado.- No das una buena imagen como Hokage.- termino de decir jalándome un cachete.

-Sakura-chan, desde Tsunade-obachan la imagen de Hokage empezó a recaer. ¿Acaso es normal que la Hokage se la pasará tomando?

Sakura-chan solo sonrió.

-Que linda vista.

Solo me limite a asistir con la cabeza y pasarle mi brazo por sus hombros, de modo que quedamos abrazado. El paisaje que veíamos era toda Konoha desde la cabeza de mi padre.

Pasamos un rato ahí, hasta que sentí a Sakura-chan moverse y levantarse y no pude evitar observarla. Sakura-chan ya no tenía el cuerpo de una adolecente sino el de una mujer, era alta y delgada, llevaba unos pantalones negros que hacían relucir sus piernas y su cadera, una playera roja de manga corta y encima su bata medica, lo que me daba a decir que fueron a buscarla para saber si me visto, lo que explica que llegará enojada.

Yo también había cambiado, había dejado mi cuerpo adolescente y ahora era todo un hombre, llevaba un pantalón naranja con franjas negras en los costados y una chamarra donde la mitad del pecho hacía arriba era negra y la mitad de abajado negra, sus mangas eran naranjas con granjas negras y por encima mi capa de Hokage.

-No te vayas.

-Ya van a dar las 6 de la tarde. ¿No pensarás llegar tarde o sí?

-Jamás.- dije levantándome y tomándole la mano comenzamos a caminar.

Tras un rato de andar caminando, los vi a los dos parados. Kakashi-sensei vestido con su traje de ninja, aún con sus treinta y nueve años, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por el, se veía mas grande pero era el mismo, lo mas importante es que aún se negaba a mostrar su rostro, estaba recargado en la pared leyendo sus preciosos Icha Icha, a su lado estaba Sasuke quien vestía un pantalón negro y una playera azul oscuro donde se podía ver, en su espalda, el símbolo del clan Uchiha y en la cintura llevaba aún su espada.

Algo que el y yo tenemos, es que no nos importa no tener un brazo y no nos avergonzamos de ello, por lo que no lo escondemos. Sasuke estaba también recargado en la pared en su pose de chico guay.

-Por fin llegan.

-Cállate "teme", solo llegamos dos minutos después.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí. ¿Pasamos o no?

-Si, Kakashi-sensei.- dije y los cuatro nos abrimos paso a un pequeño local.

-Bienvenidos.

-Hola osan.

-Hola Naruto. ¿Qué van a desear?

-Lo de siempre, por favor.

-Marchando.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la aldea Konoha, los ninjas comenzaban a dirigirse a sus casa y en una oficina se podían ver papeles olvidados en un escritorio, las luces comenzaban a iluminar a los negocios que aun ofrecían sus servicios a personas que pasaban un momento agradable con sus amigos.

En un bar se encontraba Tsunade junto a Shizune y Yamato tomando un vaso con sake, en el restaurante de barbacoa un Chouji comenzaba a comer a lado de una sonriente Ino que tomaba del brazo a un feliz Sai mientras le decía algo a Chouji y este levantaba la mirada para después saludar a un Shikamaru que llegaba tarde y apenado.

Un Akamaru echado bostezaba mientras volteaba a ver sus amigos Kiba, Shino y Hinata reír y seguir comiendo dangos, mientras volteaban a ver a Gai y a Lee caminando con las manos por la aldea, mientras eran seguidos por una Tenten con un cronometro en la mano.

Una banda de pájaros salió volando del bosque, allí dos Konohamaru estaban tirados y sudando mientras que una Moeji y un Udon se sentaban en el piso cansados.

-Hey, Konohamaru-kun ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Si Konohamaru-kun, estamos cansados.

-Jamás, a mi edad Naruto-nichan ya había sido nombrado Hokage, yo no puedo perder contra el.- dijo Konohamaru mientras se levantaba y volvía a pelear solo contra su clon.

Cerca de ahí un pajarito asustado se posaba en la mano de un Juugo sonriente mientras veía a una Karin enojada con un Suigetsu cansado e indiferente, que había pedido tomar un descansa después de regresar de una misión.

Mientras en un restaurante llamado Ichiraku Ramen, tres personas reían y una persona formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. El legendario equipo 7 estaba reunido otra vez.

 **Bueno con esto llega a su fin, gracias a todos los que se dieron su tiempo de leer esta historia.**

 **No junte personas en relaciones amorosas y el NaruSaku puesto fue porque perdi una apuesta y aun asi solo lo hice implicito, la razon? Es porque no considero que eso era lo importante para un MANGA Shonnen, si quieren ver relaciones amorosas, existen los Shojos que bien hacen un buen contenido de esto.**

 **Soy una mujer que por quince a~os estuve al pendiente de cada semana solo para leer un nuevo capitulo de Naruto, mi final (que siempre imagine) fue este. Un final donde Naruto se convertia en Hokage sin olvidar lo que es importante y sobre todo no perder la escencia que lo hace ser Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Algunos diran que se trata de la madurez, pero eso es tonto. Aun creciendo, cada ser humano tiene una escencia, y esa escencia es lo que nos hace identificarnos como cada individuo.**

 **El final que realizo Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot, lejos de las parejas, fue el hecho que hizo con cada personaje una porqueria, dejo de ser Naruto.**

 **Cada personaje que incluia Masashi, tenia una meta, un sue~o, anhelos, etc. que dejaron en el olvido con la realizacion de "The Last", "Boruto" y "Gaiden". Yo trate de darles la importancia que en un inicio tenia.**

 **Gracias a los que lo leyeron, a los que le dieron me gusta y favoritos. Hoy 10 de Octubre, este seria el final que hubiera deseado ver.**


End file.
